The War That Came
by SaraLance
Summary: "A war is coming." Rip had said. The Legends begin to be overwhelmed by Mallus and his team, and all the anachronisms so they call in reinforcements from Team Arrow, Flash, and Supergirl to help but what happens when they aren't even enough? Will they all survive the coming war? Read to find out.
1. Come Together

**I wanted to do a crossover but not like you think. This will take place after the Crisis on Earth X but without the death of our favorite Firestorm. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _My name is Sara Lance and my team and I broke time. History has been torn to shreds, which means it's up to us to fix these anachronisms. While doing so we are faced with the threats of Mallus and his band of baddies so please don't call us heroes. We're Legends._

When I last spoke to Rip he said a war was coming and he was right. For months, the Legends and I have been trying to stop Mallus and his team which comprised of Kuasa, Damien Darhk, Nora Darhk, and Gorilla Grodd so far. While doing this we've been trying to fix history as well and now I realize we need some reinforcements to fight this war.

"Gideon, plot a course for Central City 2017." I said walking to my seat. Jax, Nate and Amaya cane to the bridge then. "Strap in." Our lastest battle had taken a toll on the team. Mick, And Ray were in the medbay getting checked out. Zari and Stein were in there too.

"Sara? Where are we going?" Jax asked as they sat in their seats.

"We're going to pick up some reinforcements." I said as we traveled to Star Labs circa 2017. When we landed we contacted Team Flash to meet us at the place when we took on the Dominators. I turned in my seat and faced them. "Nate, you and I are going to talk to Team Flash. Amaya, see how Ray and Mick are doing. Jax grab Stein and see if you can figure out where Mallus is or where their planning to attack next. Let me know if an anachronism spikes." They nodded towards me and went to do as they were told.

Nate and I walked and Team Flash was already standing there waiting for us. "You guys have a time ship. How can you be late?" Cisco asked us and I gave him a death glare. He instantaneously backed down.

"Look, we need you to get us to Team Arrow and Team Supergirl. We're facing a new threat and we're spread thin trying to deal with them and the anachronisms as well." I said.

"We need your help as well." Nate chimed in. "We're down two members and we're exhausted from our last fight with Mallus and his team."

Barry nodded. "What are we up against?" Nate and I just looked at each other.

"Well, Damien Dark, a telepathic gorilla, a water witch, and a really powerful sorcerer." I summed up.

"If you want I can look at Ray and Mick." Caitlin said. I nodded in approval and pointed towards the ship.

"I'll call Wally to fill in for me here in Central City." Barry said taking out his phone.

"Nate, you and Barry head to Star City and grab Oliver. Explain whats going on and why we need him. I'll go to Supergirl's Earth and grab her." I said. Nate nodded and walked over to Barry and I went over to Cisco. "I need you to take me to Supergirl's Earth."

"Why?"

"These people have seen most of us fight. They haven't seen her fight. She'll be our Ace." Cisco just nodded towards me and he put on his glasses and gloves and opened a breach.

We jumped through and ended up at some facility. It reminded me of the Time Bureau because within seconds we were surrounded by guns.

"Stop!" We heard someone yell and looked up to see Kara in her Supergirl attire. "They're not a threat to you." She said as she walked up to us. "Sara? Cisco? What are you two doing here?"

"I need your help..." I began but was interrupted by a short haired woman that honestly looked cute.

"Supergirl who are these people?" She said.

"Lets just talk in the comference room." Kara said and walked up to the room. Cisco and I followed.

"It's ok Alex, these are my friends from Earth-1 and yes they know my identity." Kara said to the person named Alex. She then turned to us. "Guys this is my sister Alex." Cisco and I waved politely. "Alex this is Sara or White Canary and Cisco or Vibe."

"These people are superheroes?" Alex asked unconvinced.

"Yes and we need Supergirl's help on Earth-1." I said. I explained the situation and how the Legends broke time and we have to fix it.

"Wait. You guys have a time ship?" Alex asked in awe.

"And a space ship." Cisco added in.

"What about National City? The city needs Supergirl." Alex countered.

"We can make it back so it seems like she was never gone. Time ship remember?"

"But what if..." Kara had cut her off then.

"Look Alex it's fine. I've gone to their Earth before and I came back fine. They need my help."

"If she goes I go." Alex said crossing her arms.

"Fine." I said. Truth be told, I understood why Alex wanted to come with her sister. I can see Laurel doing something like that. I turned to Cisco and nodded. He knew what that meant and opened a breach back to Earth-1 and we all jumped through.

When we came out I saw Ollie, Dig and Felicity standing there with Team Flash. Nate approached me while Kara went to go introduce Alex to everyone.

"Oliver said the rest of his team is going to stay back and keep an eye on things there." I nodded in approval and saw Caitlin walk out of the Waverider.

"Mick and Ray are healing well. They'll be healed by the next fight." Caitlin discussed.

"Now that everyone is here, what are we up against?" Ollie asked.

"Everyone follow me to the Waverider and I'll show you." I walked to the ship and everyone followed. Once onto the ship everyone looked at it in awe.

"And I thought flying Kara's pod was cool." I heard Alex say and smiled. Once on the bridge we gathered around the holo table.

"Gideon show them what were up against."

"Gideon?" Diggle questioned.

"Hello everyone. I am Gideon. The ship's AI." Gideon's head popped up. She then showed the anachronisms.

"Each one of these spots are anachronism. It means something in that time period is out of place. For example, there was a Sabertooth tiger in the circus. You get the sabertooth back to the time it belongs in and no more anachronism." I explained.

"If only it went that easy." Nate chimed in again.

"Either way, that's one part of our battles. The other part is in here." I walked into the War room and everyone followed. "His name is Mallus, and he is a powerful sorcerer that is able to raise the dead and possess people. We haven't seen him physically yet but he is powerful. His team consists of Damien and Nora Darhk, Gorilla Grods, and a water witch named Kuasa." At the mention of Damien I could see Oliver scowl and at the mention of Grodd I could tell Barry was displeased.

"Sara! An anachronism spiked. A level 3 to a level 10." Jax ran in with Ray in tow.

"And another spiked from a level 5 to a level 11."

"What does than mean?" Kara asked.

"It means we need to fix them fast before their effects become permanent." I went over to the holo table.

"So you're calling the shots?" Alex raised a brow.

"Sara put us all together and her and her team know the most about this new threat." Oliver backed me up.

"Time is very dangerous. Even the slightest thing can throw off the time stream." I looked up at the map of anachronisms. "Gideon when are the anachronism?"

"The level 10 is in Ancient Greece circa 480 BCE. The level 11 is in Normandy France June 11, 1944."

"Which one do we hit first?" Barry asked.

"Both, we're splitting up. Jax, take the Jump ship and Stein, Ollie, Diggle, Mick, Zari, and Amaya to Greece. The rest of us are going to Normandy. Everyone listen to the Legends. We don't need to screw up time anymore than we already have." Jax left and took who I told him to. "Everyone else strap in."

"Oh no." I hear Felicity say.

"What?" Kara asks.

"There are side effects such as nausea, vertigo, and temporary blindness." I smirk as we take off the Normandy France June 6th 1944.


	2. Double Down

**I'm glad everyone likes the story! Thanks for the supprt. Well, heres the next chapter.**

* * *

 _My name is Sara Lance. After my team and I broke time we created new threats. These anachronisms turned into a war. Now we've get help from Team Arrow, Team Flash, and Team Supergirl to help us. Now we are no longer heroes, we're Legends._

Instantly I knew the anachronism was going to be on the Normandy beaches during the invasion, so I changed the date and we landed in Normandy June 5, 1944. Once there I instantly heard groans and moans from behind me.

"Uuuggghh. Now I remembered why I didn't like time travel." Felicity said as she threw up. I turned to see Barry getting up but falling then, Kara Caitlin and Felicity vomitting, and Alex and Cisco looking around. The Legends who have time traveled before didn't have the side effects.

"Ugh, when I time travel this never happens." Barry said getting up slowly.

"The side effects will wear off in a few minutes. For now we need to find the anachronism." Ray said.

"Ray is right. Gideon!" I said. On cue, Gideon popped up and showed pictures in the War room. Most of us walked in except for Cisco, Alex and Caitlin who were still getting over the side effects.

"Well the Allies invasion of Normandy was a complete failure and the Nazis won World War 2 because of it." Gideon reviewed the history.

"Do we know what it is exactly?" Barry asked.

"Unfortunately we do not Mr Allen. But I can tell you it is within this area." Gideon highlighted the map.

"That's Utah, Omaha, and Gold beaches." Nate spoke up.

"So what do we do?" Kara asked.

"For now we recon and try to get rid of the anachronism before tomorrow morning." I said.

"Yeah. The Allies invasion starts early in the morning." Nate remembers.

"Well how much time does that give us?" Alex asks.

"About a day. Maybe less." I said. "For now we'll split up. Ray, Barry you guys will be here at Utah beach." I point to the map. "Nate, Cisco you two will take Gold beach. Kara, you and I will head to Omaha beach and check things out there. The rest of you will stay aboard incase we need back up or a quick escape. Stay on coms and no powers unless it's absolutely necessary. Now follow me to the fabricator room."

"The what?" Kara looked at me confused.

"Well to blend in we have to look historically accurate. The fabricator is the room where any kind of clothes can be created." I say leading them to the room. Everyone going in the field gets ready in accurate clothes to blend in with the axis troops.

"This room is so cool!" I hear Felecity yell. I smiled and shake my head. We go back to the War room.

"If you find the anachronism do not engage it. Meet here." I pointed at a spot on the map. "That's where we'll meet up." Then after most of us went to the cargo bay except for a few to get dropped off. Once Ray and Barry got off Kara and I were getting ready.

"Kara be careful." I hear Alex say.

"I will. They don't have any kryptonite and no bullet can hurt me. I'll be fine." Kara said.

"I know but still be careful." Alex said and hugged Kara.

"I will." Kara hugged back. I smiled. It reminded me of Laurel always looking out for me.

"Kara, time to go." I said. Kara nodded and looked back at Alex.

"See you soon." With that we walked off into German territory. "So what are we looking for?" Kara whispered to me.

"Anything out of the ordinary." We snuck around but came up with nothing.

"Well, I never imagined myself as a Nazi." Kara whispered to me.

"Welcome to Team Legends." I say as I hear germans coming towards us. "Quick in here." I pull Kara into an empty room. We hide against the wall as the germans pass.

"Sara look." Kara says. I turn my head and she points to an empty room with a familar glow. Wel walked over silently and saw laptop. "How is that here?"

"Someone must have brought it." I concluded.

"I thought you said anachronisms we're people in the wrong time period. I didn't think they could bring technology with them."

"There are two types lf anachronisms. Ones that we created when we broke time and outliers. We're able to figure out which ones were caused by us and which are Mallus and his team." I summed.

"I'm guessing this was an outlier along with the other one." Kara guessed.

"Yeah." I opened the laptop to see who was signed in. "Great." I say sarcastically.

"What?"

"I know what caused the anachronism. It's Damien." I say looking down. Kara grabbed the laptop and broke it just before she was thrown towrds the wall. "Supergirl!" I yell and look over to see who threw the Girl of Steel. Of course it would be Damien Darhk and his brat kid Nora. Thankfully it wasn't enough to knock out the Girl of Steel.

"You're right Father. She doesn't stay dead for long." Nora scoffs. I take hold of Kara and throw a smoke bomb down. We leave the room unnoticed and run trying to get out.

"What are you doing? We can take them!" Kara says.

"No. Not yet we need to get out of here and regroup." I say as we head for the exit with Darhk in tow. "Everyone to the rendezvous location now!" I yell through the comms. Once outside Kara grabbed hold of me this time and began to fly. What we weren't expecting is German anti bomber guns shooting at us. Darhk must have told them to fire. Either way Kara threw me up into the air just as an artillery fire had hit her. I could feel gravity pulling me down and the wind going against me. I managed to get a hold of Kara and get her awake but we were to close to the ground for her to start flying. I closed my eyes thinking this was it but I felt myself hit something relatively soft. My head hurt but that was about it. I opened my eyes to see myself laying on top of Kara, realizing she sheltered me from the fall. "Kara?" I shook her a little but she didn't wake this time. "Felicity have Gideon trace our comm signals and meet us here. We're going to need back up."

"Copy that." I hear her say as I see Damien walk towards us with a sword. I look back at Kara and get up. I grab a bayonet near by and engage Darhk in a sword fight. It was going well. I had him on his heels until he used his magic. I felt this pain in my chest. It was burning. Like someone had poured gasoline on my chest and set my chest on fire. It began to worsen as I felt a hand on my shoulder. My vision was going dark and the pain increased and began spreading throughout my entire body but I could tell the hand belonged to Nora. My knees buckle amd I fall to my knees.

"I'm going to enjoy killing two Lances." He smiled.

"Burn." I hear someone say and Darhk is hit by two beams of blue heat. I was thankful the pain lessened but was still there. Darhk had been knocked away but Nora was still causing damage. I felt blood begin running out of my nose. Nora released me and I saw Kara using her heat vision against Nora. I smile as another blast comes out of nowhere and Nora is thrown. I feel myself get light headed and darkness engulfs me.

* * *

 _My name is Kara Zor-el. When I was 13 my planet was destroyed and I was sent to Earth to live. I've met new friends and family and I discovered that there are other Earths. Recently I have just found out time travel is real and my friends need help. To present day National City on Earth-38 I'm known as Supergirl, but right now, I'm a Legend._

I see Sara go down and hear the Waverider land. Barry, Nate, Ray and Alex run out of the cargo bay guns blazing.

"Barry, get Sara and get her onto the ship. We'll lay down cover fire." Nate steels up and Barry runs off.

"Feuer!" I hear Darhk yell. I'm guessing that meant fire because they began firing at us. I quickly stood in front of Alex and bullets began flying off of me. That was until I pushed by nothing and flew back into Alex. We both landed on the ground and looked over to see Nora and her eyes dark red. Luckily I saw Barry enter the Waverider.

"We got her!" I yell. Nate backhands a Nazi and goes to the door while Ray lays down cover fire. I see Darhk and Nora together and fire my heat vision at them but Nora took out a small trinket and disappeared. Alex and I make it onto the ship and close the door as Ray lands in.

"Gideon get us to the temporal zone!" Nate yells. I feel the ship move and I use my X-ray vision to see us go away from Normandy.

"Kara!" I feel Alex hug me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried about Sara." I hug my sister back.

"Come on. I'll take you to the med bay to see her." Ray says as he takes off his helmet. I nod and follow him with Alex in tow. Once there the doors open automatically and we see Sara lying in a chair as Gideon scans her and Barry watching with his arms crossed. Caitlin is also there patching her flesh wounds up. "How is she?"

"Captain Lance has sustained critical damage. I put her in a medically induced coma to allow her to heal fully." The ship AI said. I look at Sara worrily and feel Alex touch my arm.

"Its not your fault Kara." She says to me.

"She's right." Felicity says. "Gideon was tracking you before Sara told us to and we saw you save her from the fall."

Sara looks peaceful for once but I don't stay long. I go back up to the bridge with Barry and see Nate there staring at the holo table.

"Now what do we do?" I ask.

"Now we stay here until the other half of the team need us. If they do we go back Them up in 480 BCE." He says and sits in the captain's quarter. I go back to the med bay and watch over Sara.

* * *

 _Haven't I done this already?! You see, this started when Captain Blondie wanted to go back in time and help ourselves but in reality we screwed up time more than it already was. Now we've created bigger problems than what we already had so we had to make a few calls but hey, sometimes we screw up for the better, cause we're not heroes. We're Legends._

It started when we landed the Jump Ship on some plain.

"Hey, where are we?"

"Well Gideon said 480 BCE so I'm guessing it has something to do with the battle of Thermopolye and the 300 spartans." Robin hood said. We just looked at him with stupid faces. "What? I never said I didn't know history."

"Well something is giving the Persians an unknown advantage against the Spartans and we need to figure out what." The Professor said.

"Alright. Grey and I are going to merge. The Zari and I are going to fly above and see if we can see anything unusual. Oliver, Mick, you two go scout the Persians and see if you can't find something. Amaya, you and Diggle stay on the Jumo Ship. Knowing us we may need a quick get away." Jax said. I leave in stupid clothes with Robin Hood. I don't know why but I had to be a good little boy scout and leave my gun on the Jump Ship, again.

Going with Robin Hood is no fun. No alcohol, no beer, no killing, I was getting bored very quickly. "We got something." I hear Jax say over comms.

"On our way." Robin hood says. "We'll meet you at the Jump Ship." Unfortunately it doesn't go as planned. Two random guards found us but spoke some weird language. They held swords to us and continued yelling at us. Robin hood and I just looked at each other and then punched them in the face. They dropped like flies.

"Ah finally. I've been dying to hit something." I said smiling. Robin Hood just looked at me funny. "What?"

"Nothing. Let's go." Robin Hood said and began heading off to the Jump Ship.

"Who said you got to leave?" A voice said. We looked around until we saw a water form into a woman.

"Aaaahhhh. The water bitch." I said. She gave me the death glare. I went to punch her but she just turned into water. I tried again but she hit me first and I flew back. Robin Hood grabbed a bow from guy we knocked out eariler and shoot her but she caught the arrow.

"We have a situation here." I said over comms while Robin Hood fought with the water bitch.

"What do you mean?" I heard Amaya.

"We found the water bitch and Robin Hood isn't doing so well against her." I said as the bitch was getting the upper hand against Robin Hood.

"She's not a bitch or a witch Mick. She's my granddaughter and her name is Kuasa." Amaya defended.

"I don't care who she is. She's kicking our asses." I said as Robin Hood was thrown. I got up and threw punches at her. I was doing good until she cheated and used her powers against me. Robin Hood went up against her again but didn't last long and he was on his knees.

"You two put up a good fight. Unfortunately not good enough." She began using her powers to drown Robin Hood. I went to get up and stop her but she used her powers to push me back. Luckily it was enough of a distraction that Jax and the professor were able to light her up. The Jump Ship landed near by and Amaya charged out. I got up and picked up Robin Hood and went aboard the Jumo Ship.

"Oliver!" Diggle said. He grabbed him and laid him down on the floor. "We have to get him to the Waverider."

"Woah is that the Green Arrow? He's hotter than I imagined." Zari said.

"Mick, Amaya, we need to get back to the Waverider now! Oliver needs Gideon." JAx said.

"Got it." Jax provided cover fire for Amaya and both made it back to the Waverider. We flew off and boarded the Waverider.

"Guys we need to prepare the med bay." Diggle said.

"Oliver!" The Blondie from Team Tech Support said.

"This way!" Haircut said. We followed him to the med bay where we saw Sara in there as well. Skirt was there too watching over her. We set Robin Hood in the chair next to her and Gideon scans him while Caitlin comes in and checks over him.

"It seems Mr. Queen is suffering from some brain damage due to lack of oxygen and lung damage due to the amount of water that is in his lungs. It will take some time for me to heal his injuries along with Captain Lance's injuries." Gideon speaks.

"What happened to Blondie?"

"What happened to Oliver?" Skirt asked.

"I asked you first."

"Damien Darhk and his daughter, you?"

"The water bitch." I growl.

"She's not a bitch or a witch Mick. She's my granddaughter." Amaya said walking in with Barry behind her.

"This might be a tougher mission than we thought." Skirt said.

"Eh, we've had tougher." I said.

"Mick is right. We broke time, and gone against an evil time speedster." Amaya said.

"And let's not forget about the immortal psychopath." Haircut jumped in.

"Well either way we still have two anachronisms that are becoming more dangerous to the timeline." Skirt said.

"Who put you in charge?" I asked.

"Look Kara is just giving a suggestion on what we should do next." Barry said.

"And besides who is going to lead us?" Before I could say anything else, Caitlin chimed in.

"Could you maybe discuss this on the bridge? Arguing in here won't help them or get the problem fixed." Skirted sighed and left with Barry in tow. Then Amaya left along with Haircut. As I left a short hair brunette walked in and began talking sciencey stuff with Caitlin so I decided to get a beer. Firgured they'd call when they needed me.


	3. From Bad To Worse

_Ok for real, if you haven't gotten the point then you haven't been listening. My name is Jax and I'm one half of Firestorm. Yes we broke time and we're trying to fix it, except we bit off more than we can chew so we called in some backup. Luckily, we're not heroes, we're Legends._

"What are we suppose to do? Our two best leaders are out of commission?" Diggle said.

"Whaa...I think Barry is the best to lead right now since he's lead us before." Kara spoke up.

"Last time he traveled through time he changed the timeline." Ray countered. Our regular time captain is out thanks to Darhk. Our go to leader for anything is also out thanks to Kuasa and the two anachronisms are still brewing and we have no plan.

"Oh come on! Barry is the obvious choice." Cisco said. They all began arguing. If Sara or Oliver were here they would have stopped it by now but unfortunately they're both in the medbay.

"Enough!" Finally after I said that they stopped arguing. "We owe it to Sara and Oliver to stop Mallus and his team. We're going to fix the anachronisms and we're going to do it without fighting each other!"

"Jax is right. We can't argue over this if we want to win. Besides, we've been without a captain before and we'll do it again." Ray said. They all nodded.

"If you wouldn't mind Mr Ramon, I would like for you to help us with predicting where Mallus and his team will strike next." Grey said.

"You mean more of a chance to work with future tech? I'm in." Cisco said.

"Count me in too." Felicity chimed in and left with Greyand Cisco to the library.

"Ugh, Team Tech Support." Mick said. "I'm gonna go grab a beer."

"What do you want me and Kara to do?" Barry asked.

"For now, rest up. The two anachronisms still need fixing. But I could use Kara's strength. The ship needs some repairs." I said. Kara nodded.

"Don't worry Barry. You can stay with me and Nate. We're trying to come up with plan to fix the anachronisms." Ray said.

"You got it. Where's Caitlin?"

"And Alex?" Kara spoke up.

"Miss Danvers and Miss Snow are in the medical bay attending to Captain Lance and Mr Queen." Gideon said.

"Follow me Kara." I said and went towards the engine room. Once in I ran diagnostics on the ship. The weapon systems needed some fixing and the shields generator need repairs.

"Here. Lift this." I pointed to the panel. Kara, of course, lifted it with ease. I made the repairs easily and after a half an hour.

"Guys! We have a problem!" Nate said over the speakers. Kara and I looked at each other and went to the war room.

"Whats wrong?" I asked as the other came in.

"Darhk made changes to the fortifications on Normady beaches and Allied force can't even get near the beaches to land."

"Anything on our Greek anachronism?" I ask.

"Nothing except for Amaya's granddaughter and Grodd." Ray said.

"What do we do? How do we fix it?" Barry asked.

"We need to figure out what is causing them to be unable to land. Gideon, you got anything?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact I do Mr Jax. It seems they were able to build a more accurate gun than what they are suppoe to have." Gideon said. "But it is heavily guarded by the Germans."

"Ok so why don't I just use my speed to plant bombs on the gun?" Barry asked.

"Yeah but as soon as they notice bombs on the guns they'll start trying to disarm them." Ray said.

"I can help him." Kara said. I nodded in agreement.

"Alright. While you two are planting the bombs we'll cause a distraction so they won't notice the bombs as much." I said. "Zari, Amaya, Nate, Ray, and Mick. You guys will cause the distraction while Supergirl and Barry plant the bombs. Once all of them are planted make your way back to the Waverider. From there we'll blow those guns sky high." I said. They all nodded towards me and went their separate ways to get ready. I'm hoping this plan will work but knowing our luck it won't.

* * *

 _My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. Recently my friends broke time and now they've asked me and a bunch of other heroes to help stop a war throughout time. To the outside world in the present I am known as the Flash, but right now I'm fighting along side my friends so please, call us Legends._

I walk with Kara to the medbay to see her sister and Caitlin and tell them of the plan. Also to check up on Sara and Oliver. We walk in and they're just watching them.

"How are they?" Kara asks.

"Stable. Oliver is getting better but Sara is taking longer to heal." Cait says. It was hard to see my friends like that. It was even harder just imagining what happened to Oliver. Kara was taking the Sara situation pretty hard as well.

"One of the anachronisms got worse and we're going to fix it." I say. "Apparently the Nazis found some way to create a more accurate gun to fire on ships and T-boats."

"Need some help?" Alex asks looking towards Kara.

"No, we've got this covered. Stay here and take care of these two." Kara gestured to Sara and Oliver. Alex sighs but gives in.

"Just be careful." Alex hugs Kara.

"I will." With that we leave going to the cargo hold where Jax meets us.

"Here. These are the bombs. Be careful with them." He gave us WW2 bombs.

"Are these going to work? They seem kind of weak to destroy such a big gun." I ask.

"Yeah Cisco made a few tweaks so it's more destructive but it looks historically accurate." He gave us bags to put them in. "The detonator will be in the cargo bay. Once we know everyone is clear we'll blow it." He explains. We nod.

"Whoever sets the most bomb wins." I say to Kara smiling at her.

"Oooh." She laughs. "Just try and keep up scarlet speedster." She laughs.

"You're on girl of steel." I put my mask on and feel the electricity course through my body. As soon as the door open Kara flies out the top before it's the full way down.

"Cheater." I say through the comm so she hears me. I run out and look around. Everything goes by so slow. I plant a charge and move on. Even though I begin to get far away I can hear gun shots in the distance. Nazis don't even see me setting charges but it's most likely because I'm moving so fast. I've got almost 10 done when something hits me. Something fast. I hit the ground but I manage to recover slightly. I look up ans see a face I got rid of. He was wearing his yellow and black suit and his eyes glowed red.

"Hello Flash." Eobard Thawne says. Anger swell within me and we begin exchanging blowing across the german line. We keep going at it but I couldn't tell how long the fight was. After awhile I hear someone on my com.

"I'm out of charges. Barry are you done yet?" Kara says through comms. I press my comm after I kick Eobard away.

"I'm a little busy." I say. I punch Eobard but he ducks and I misses.

"What's wrong Flash? Too slow?" He asks. I run at him but he runs too. After a few minutes of more punching I manage to get the upper hand and pin him against the wall.

"Gonna do it this time Flash?" He asks as I raise my vibrating hand. I realize what I'm doing and stop. "Oh yes, I remember. Barry Allen is above killing." I glare at him.

"Get out of here." I gesture him to run.

"I'll see you soon, Flash." He smiles and runs. I finish my job and make it back to the Waverider. "I'm back. I'll tell you what happened when we're out of here." I say As they make their way back to the ship. As soon as were far enough in the sky we blow the guns up. We make our way back to the war room.

"I win." Kara smiles towards me.

"Doesn't count. I had a distraction." I defend.

"Yeah man what happened?" Jax asks me.

"The Reverse Flash is helping them I think." I say. After I say that the Legends either groan or just looked confused.

"I thought that jerk was dead." Ray groans.

"Last time I check he was erased from the time stream." I say.

"Well twice. He was after the spear too. Sara managed to defeat him. Or rather the Black Flash was able to. Sara just released him." Nate adds.

"How is he alive?" Amaya asks.

"I'm sorry, who is he?" Kara asks.

"Eobard Thawne is the speedster that killed Mr. Allen's mother, and Hourman among others throughout the time stream." Gideon sums up.

"Oh. That's a...colorful...back story." Kara struggles to find words.

"Either way that's 2/3rds of the Legion back. And now they're more powerful with the help of Mallus." Jax reminds.

"Now what?" Kara asks.

"Gideon, how's the anachronisms?" Jax asks.

"It is no longer a threat although the anachronism in 480BCE is becoming more dangerous very rapidly." Gideon summarized. "And I hate to be like this but the Time Bureau is hailing us."

"The what?" I ask looking confused towards them. They're reactions were unamused and unpleasant.

"Put them on Gideon." When Gideon did a really mean looking lady appeared on screen.

"Where is Captain Lance?" She asked sternly.

"She in a medically induced coma." Kara spoke up.

"Wait is that Supergirl?" She asked looking at Kara. She began looking around the room more. "Please tell me you idiots did not take some of the most important people out of the time line to help you fix your mess?" She looked angry. "Don't answer that. You idiots are so stupid. First you take out major people that affect the time stream out, then you make my agents do a stupid memory erasing task when they have much more important work to be doing, and you almost killed your captain. I knew Director Benett never should have authorized you morons to travel through time."

"Woah, woah, woah. The Legends are not morons or idiots. They're very smart. They just have a different way of doing things." I defend them.

"Yeah. Besides they have a time ship and if what you say is true then we succeed in the mission so you'll just have to get over it." Kara chimes in.

"Just because the Flash And Supergirl back you idiots up doesn't mean I'm Not going to watch you guys. I will. I just won't arrest you. Yet." She says. She ends the conversation and we look at the Legends.

"Who was that?" DIggle asks.

"Thats was our resident pain in the ass." Nate says.

"Thats Time Bureau Agent Sharpe. She doesn't like us very much."

"We could tell from all the nice names she gives you guys." I say sarcastically.

"So back to the plan. What about 480BCE?" Kara asks.

"We fix that one too." Zari says.

"But how?" I ask.

"Well we know my granddaughter and Grodd are there. Those two are probably the anachronisms. And now with the Reverse Flash, it's going to be more difficult." Amaya explained.

"We've got it!" Cisco came running in. We all turned to him in confusion and wonder.

"We have deduced where and why Mallus and his team are going to strike next." Stein says following behind Cisco.

"Mallus and his team are going to strike in 1975."

"How do you know that?" Amaya asks.

"Well Mallus has been bringing back the worst of the worst right?" Cisco asks us. We all nod. Grodd and Thawne are very terrible. I heard Darhk killed Laurel Lance so him being back must really be bugging Oliver and Sara. Well it would be but they are both in the medbay healing from them.

"Well we have predicted that the next worst person in history he would want to resurrect is Vandal Savage." Martin spoke.

"Not him again." Ray groaned.

"Who?" Kara asked.

"He was an evil egyptian demigod that was immortal and a psychopath. He took over the earth and killed the Rip Hunter's family. That's why we were originally brought together. We had to kill him in 3 different time periods because he was vulnerable in those time period. If we didn't kill him in all 3 then it wouldn't have mattered if we killed him in the other time periods."

"Ok but why 1975?"

"It's because of the way we killed that thop." Mick slurred as he walked onto the bridge with a beer.

"How did you kill him?" I asked.

"Well, in 1958 Mick burned Savage to death." Ray remembered.

"In 2021, Captain Hunter, Ms Saunders, and Mr Hall stabbed him and then threw him into an electrical generator causing an explosion." Gideon said.

"Yeah and Sara just snapped his neck in 1975." Jax explained.

"If he gets resurrected, I don't think we'll be able to kill him again." Ray said.

"Then lets make sure he stay dead." I said crossing my arms.


	4. I Am Bush

**Okie dokie. I hope you're all enjoying the story. Please review or pm if you have anything to say. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _My name is Kara Zor-el and I'm a refugee on Earth. I've hid who I was from the world but recently I've showed the world who I am. Now my friends from a parallel earth need my help to save time. To the present day National City of Earth-38, I am Supergirl, but as of right now I'm a Legend._

Oh how I'm beginning to hate time travel. The side effects are getting a little much for me. Instead on vomitting I can't move my legs.

"Don't worry the side effects are temporary." Jax says. Everyone is either throwing up or is blind or is like me and has numbness.

"Ok so what's the plan?" Barry asks.

"Well, right after Sara snaps Savage's neck I transmute the asteroid into water and we're picked up by Gideon to meet up with Rip." Jax remembers.

"Well then we should be able to grab Savage's body before Mallus does." Nate explains.

"Alright. Kara, Barry, Nate, you three get Savage's body. The rest of us are on standby in case something goes wrong." Jax commands.

"I'll go and figure out a way to disable Thawne's speed." Ray volunteered.

"Im going to go research my granddaughter's powers and totems." Amaya says.

"I'll come too." Zari gets up and leaves with them.

"Is that really necessary to have a back up team?" Cisco questions.

"With us? We always screw something up. Even for a simple mission like this." Mick laughs and takes another big gulp of beer. The Legends nod in agreement. To be honest though, nothing ever goes according to plan when it comes to a simple task.

Before we leave I head to the medbay again to tell Alex of another endeavor of mine. I walk in and see Sara and Oliver im the same state. Alex and Caitlin are talking about medical stuff but I wasn't really focusing.

"Hey Kara. Everything ok?" Caitin looks over to me and Alex turns to me.

"Yeah, Barry, Nate, amd I are going on a simple mission. How are they?" I say.

"Almost healed. They'll be back on their feet soon." Caitlin responds.

"Be careful." Alex says as I see worry in her eyes as she comes over and hugs me.

"I will." I say and go to the cargo bay with Barry and Nate. Barry, Nate, and I walk out of the Waverider in our suits after the Waverider lands. We look around to make sure nobody is wayching and I pick up Savage's cold dead body but a yellow flash knocks him out of my hands. I try to look but he was too fast.

"Its Thawne. You three get him back to the ship. I've got him." Barry says. I nod and pick up Savage again and fly towards the ship.

"Guys we got company and they're after Savage." I heard Nate yell in his com.

"We're sending reinforcements." Jax says. I just hope it'll be in time because a woman in a similar suit but in black knocks me to the ground.

"You're no god." She says to me and I look to her chest to see a symbol that I haven't seen in years. Its the symbol for worldkiller from Krypton.

"Nate get Savage to..." I turn my head to him to see Nate battling Grodd. Zari and Amaya come out of the Waverider to deal with Kuasa as she strolls up. I see a streak of red and yellow lightning run all around. I figured that was Barry. I turn my attention back to the kryptonian and use my heat vision against her. She dodges it and I get up quickly taking the battle into the air. She follows me.

"Who are you?" I glare at her.

"I am the one who will save the universe from you. And my rule will last for eternity. I am Reign." She growls to me and tackles me. I recover and punch her back but it doesn't do much damage. I continue punching her but it doesn't look like it's hurting her. Everytime she punches me, I feel like I'm being hit by my cousin though. I begin to tire and Reign notices and slams me into the ground. I close my eyes as pain just radiates through my body. I open my eyes to see Barry taking multiple hit from Thawne, and Zari and Amaya losing against Kuasa. The other Legends along with Cisco, John, and Caitlin came out to help too but I could hear Nora and Damien here as well. I began to get up slowly but Reign hit me with something hard. I fell on my stomach and felt something wet go down my forehead. I touched it realizing it was blood. I got up on all fours but Reign kicked me in my stomach causing me to fly a few feet. She walked over to me as I felt blood come out of my mouth. I tried getting up but she stomped on my stomach making the pain ten times worse. My head began spinning.

I could hear everyone else in trouble and I look to them. Nate was just back handed away by Grodd causing him to hit a building and fall. Zari was down and Amaya was just sweep kicked by Kuasa and she landed on her back, hard. The Darhks had taken out Cisco, Ray, and John. Thawne had gotten the best of Barry and pin him against a wall.

Once again my attention was pulled back to Reign as she lifted me up by my suit. "You are no god, just as I am no devil."

"I'm not afraid of you." I wheeze out. My head was spinning and I knew I was bleeding. Darkness crept up at the edge of my vision and screams of pain could be heard from my friends. I could do nothing to save them as the darkness took over and I lost consciousness.

* * *

 _My name is Sara Lance. Recently the Legends and I broke time and it was up to us to fix it but with our new enemy we got help from Team Flash, Team Arrow, and Team Supergirl to help us. Usually to defeat a threat as big as the one were facing you'd think we'd need and army but who needs an army when you've got Legends._

My head is swimming through fog as I try to open my eyes but they don't listen. I try again and my eyes comply. I look to see I'm in the medbay. As soon as I try to sit up someone is there pushing me back down to lie down.

"Woah Sara. Take it easy." I hear someone say. It takes me a minute to realize it's Alex.

"What happened?" I ask. "What's going on?"

"Darhk happened." Another voice says. I turn my head to see Oliver waking up too and Jax and Stein walking into the med bay.

"Where's the team?" I ask.

"They are all fighting Mallus's team and is in dire need of help." Gideon chimes in. Oliver and I look at each other and get up regardless of what Alex says.

"Who are we facing?" I ask as we head to the war room.

"Just Mallus's team. Although it appears Ms. Danvers is not the only kryptonian here." Gideon says as she brings up a picture of this new kryptonian. "Her name is Reign. Krypton's high council created a breed of warriors and named them Worldkillers but this kryptonian seems to go by Reign."

"Got anything that can stop her?" Alex asks me. I nod and head to the armory. I get a quiver on and and a bow. I grab 5 special arrows covered in lead. "How did you get...?"

"Its a long story that we don't have time for." I say and I grab my to batons as well and a special knife with a lead sheath and put them on my belt. I give Alex a speedster gun and Ollie puts his hood up. "That is a speedster gun. It'll temporarily remove a speedsters speed. Hit Thawne with it and Barry will get the upper hand." I say to Alex. Then I turn to Jax and Stein. "You two stay on the ship with Felicity. We're going to need a quick get away." They all look at me. "Now, let's go kick some ass." I say as we open the door.

We see the fight before us and we sneak around so they don't see us. Barry is pinned against the wall, Mick and Nate are having a tough time with Grodd. Ray, Cisco, and Caitlin aren't doing so well against the Darhks. Zari and Amaya are holding their own against Kuasa but I don't know for how long. Kara is being held up by who Im assuming is Reign. "Alex, go help Barry. We'll deal with Kara's new play mate."

"No way Kara is my sister and..." Alex began but I interrupted her.

"And your emotional attached which might make things worse. Like I said Danvers, you're on my team and I won't let what happen to my sister happen to yours." I make sure to look in her eyes to know I'm serious. "Go." Alex sighs in defeat and nods. "Ollie."

"I know." Ollie says and notches an arrow. We pop up but no one notices. Ollie and I see Reign about to end Kara with a devastating punch but we shoot our arrow. In the air, the lead covering comes off and the krytonite arrow head reveal themselves. As soon as I let the arrow loose the run towards them. Reign lets out a scream of pain as the arrow pierce her shoulders and she drops Kara. I'm no Flash but I was able to catch Kara in time before she hit the ground.

"What the matter honey? Break a nail?" Ollie shouts to Reign. Reign growls and pulls the arrows out and throws them away. Ollie shoots another arrow at Reign but she catches it. What she doesn't expect is an explosion that knocks her back thanks to the injuries she recently sustained. I cover Kara as the explosion goes off. The explosion subsides and I look at Kara. She's breathing but she's bleeding. Something I didn't think was possible without kryptonite. I pick up Kara and get her to cover inthe ship. I race back out to see Ollie fighting Damien, Ray and Nate teamed up against Grodd, Mick Caitlin and Cisco against Nora, and John, Amaya and Zari against Kuasa. Alex snuck up behind Thawne and shot him with the speedster gun and he stopped vibrating. Barry smiled and gave him a right cross to the face.

"Everyone fall back to the ship." I say through comms. They listen and they begun making their way onto the ship. Ray blasts Grodd with his ion blasts and Nate picks up Savage's body and lays him in the cargo hold next to Kara. " nate get Kara to the medbay and have Gideon begin healing her." I say as he passes me. "Mick, Caitlin, cross streams." I say through comms as they battle Nora. Mick fires first at Nora but she catches the flames with her left hand. Caitlin then shoots her ice at her and Nora catches it with her right hand. Mick and Caitlin behin walking towards each other bringing their streams closer together until they touch and Nora is shot backwards unconscious. I smirk as the brat child is down. However Damien sees this as he kicks Ollie away and uses his magic to strike everyone down. I mean everyone, including his own team. I hid behind some crates to avoid the magic amd pop back up.

"Not this time." I run up to Darhk as he pulls out his trinket. I touch Damien's shoulder just as Thawne does with Grodd and Reign. I get teleported to this dimension. Its empty, everything is dead.

"So we meet again Sara Lance." I hear a voice.

"Who is there?" I shout looking around aimlessly. I continue to look everywhere but then I stop when all I see is a hand come for me. I'm pulled out of the dimension by the last person I'd imagine.

"Ava?" I ask looking at her in confusion.

"Its ok. I'm not here to lecture you." She says. I look around and everyone is up again.

"Back to the ship." I yell and we board the Waverider. Alex then comes running up to me.

"Kara?! Where is she?!" She asks me in panic.

"Medbay. Nate took her there." I say. Alex runs to the med bay and I turn to the rest of them. "Get some rest. Clean up. Help each other get fixed up. And you." I point to Ava. "You stay in the war room. I'll be there in a minute." I go to the medbay to see Kara lying in the same med chair I was in. Nate and Alex were there watching over her. "Gideon how is she?"

"She sustained extensive damage but not as extensive as yours captain. Because of her healing capabilities she has a 51% chance of survival." Gideon explains as she turns on a yellow sun emitter over Kara. I look over to Alex and see her scared for her sister like she was on Earth X.

"Hey, she'll be okay. She's strong." I say and put a hand on her shoulder. Alex nods towards me and I look to Nate. "Get cleaned up. Get some rest." Nate nods and leaves. I leave as well and Ava is in the war room like I asked.

"How did you know where we were?" I ask as I take off the quiver and set the bow down on the table.

"You aren't hard to find. Besides we tracked the ship." Ava confesses.

"So why are you here?" I ask leaning down on the table. Ava sighs and looks down and then back up at me.

"As crazy as this may seem, the Time Bureau actually supports you team in your mission to stop Mallus so they sent me to help just as well. So what's the plan now?" I sigh as I look at the monitors to see where everyone was. Ray, Barry, and Cisco were in the cargo hold fixing the Atom suit. Amaya, Nate and Stein were in the library going through books, no doubt to try and figure out where Mallus's team would strike next. John, and Oliver were in the armory looking for other weapons that might help us take down Mallus's team. Jax, and Zari were in the dining area playing mortal kombat, while Mick sat there drinking a beer. Felicity, Caitlin, and Alex were in the med bay watching over Kara. From the monitor Kara looked a little better. The bleeding had stopped on her head and lip but there was no telling how much damage there was on her vital organs.

"Now we rest. We're back to square one when we first recruited everyone." I say. This battle had taken a toll on every team that was in here. We were all worn out. Mallus has another new ally that can take down our heavy hitter and he's gaining numbers. "Besides, everyone needs it. We may have win this battle but we haven't won this war." Not by a long shot. But we did stop Mallus from getting what he wanted. I turn and look out into the temporal zone.

"You're going to need an army to defeat Mallus." I hear Ava say behind me and I smirk.

"Who needs an army when you've got Legends."


	5. Freaky Friday Curse

**Hey everyone. Hoping you're enjoying the story. If you have any ideas or comments please review. Thanks! Welp enjoy!**

* * *

 _My name is Sara Lance. Time travel is real and thanks to a demon named Mallus and his group, they are threatening the whole time stream. With the help of Team Flash, Team Arrow, and Team Supergirl, we're going to stop Mallus and his team so please don't call us heroes. We're Legends._

It has been a few weeks since Mallus's team's last attack. Kara has recovered since her smack down with her new foe, Reign. Although, she's different than she was when she first boarded the ship. The light and happiness in her eyes have dimmed and have been replaced with fear. Alex has been trying to get through to her but I don't think she has succeeded. Barry, Cisco and Felicity have been trying to locate the dimension I was in when I touched Darhk. Catlin has helped with injuries we get when were on other mission to stop time aberrations and not dealing with Mallus. Oliver and Diggle have been in the armory taking stock of our weapons and helping train some of our inexperienced fighters, like Zari, Ray, and Nate. The rest of the Legends have been doing the thing we do best. Trying to fix time and keep it safe. Even the Ava and the Time Bureau have been helping us. They even helped us hide Vandal Savage's body from Mallus.

It was night time. Or at least what we consider night in the Temporal Zone. Everyone was asleep except me. I was in the captain's area thinking about the place I had been in when I tried to stop Darhk from getting away. I leaned in my chair with a glass of scotch trying to figure out what Mallus was after but no avail. I got up and went to the galley to try something different than scotch but what I found there was something much different than what I had expect to find. What I found was the Girl of Steel sitting alone in the galley looking more frightened than I had ever seen before.

"Kara, everything ok?" I stepped slowly towards the frightened girl. Kara looked up at me. Her eyes were red and you could see tear streaks down her cheeks.

"I'm fine." She said coldly to me.

"Have a nightmare?" Kara didn't answer me. She just stared at the table. "I'm going to take that as a 'yes'." She stayed silent, so I sat down in the chair across from her. "It's ok to feel scared. Especially after a fight like what you had."

"It's not just the nightmare. It's just everything that has happened. Even before I came aboard the ship. The guy I loved, I forced him to leave the planet and sent him into space, only to send him to the future and find out he's married. This is the second time I lost to Reign and it has almost cost me my life. I just don't think that I was meant for happiness. Being Kara Danvers was a mistake. I should just focus on being a hero." Kara said in anger. She gripped the table so hard she bend the table. I smiled slightly. Kara caught this though. _Damn her and her super vision._ "What's so funny about this?"

"Nothing. It's just that you sound like me and Ollie a few years ago. We thought happiness was out of our reach too because no matter what we did life would throw something at us to keep us from being happy."

"That's because you both are human. I'm an alien. I'm not meant to have a happy normal life."

"You think this is normal for anyone? Going around in a time and space ship fixing time?" I raised my brow.

"That's not my point Sara. I wasn't meant to be human. You have no idea what it's like to feel inhuman." Again, I couldn't help but smile at myself. She sounded so much like my past.

"As a matter of fact I do. Before my sister died I died and my sister Laurel brought me back a year later. The only thing catch was that I had bloodlust. On one of my missions my bloodlust took over. Afterwards I felt like a monster but people said different. Good people. The point is I know what it feels like to not be able to find happiness and to feel cold and broken, like you. Well, I hate to break it to you Kara but that's being human. To get knocked down time and time again and then to get up and fight back. That's being human." I saw Kara lighten up a bit and release the poor table.

"But what if next time Reign and Mallus attacks they go after Alex or you or Barry and I can't protect you guys?" Kara looks down at the table. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost Alex."

"Newsflash Kara. You're not alone. You don't have to face Reign alone anymore and it's not just you protecting Alex. I protect my team and you're in my team Danvers." Finally Kara gave a slight smile.

"Thank you Sara. For that."

"Anytime." I smiled. I finally noticed the bags under Kara's eyes and saw her fatigue. "Come on. Back to bed with you."

"Can't. Alex talks in her sleep too much." Once again I smiled. "Is everything I say funny to you?" She stood up and asked me.

"No. I just didn't think Alex was much of a talker. But anyways you can have my bed. I'm going to be up for awhile." I walk over to the door and Kara follows me.

"I think I'll just stay up with you." She says sheepishly. I nod and we walk back to the captain's area. "Any idea what they're looking for?" I shake my head 'no' and look at the screen full of anachronisms. For a few hours Kara and I bounce ideas off each other seeing if we can figure out what Mallus is after but eventually we give up. The rest of the teams begin waking up as I hear people arguing over our one bathroom.

Just as Kara and I go to the galley again an alert pops up on the screen. I alert the rest of the team and within minutes all of them are in the captain's area.

"What is it?" Ray asks. Gideon show us a map of the world but it has changed.

"It appears that somehow in 1718, the infamous pirate Black Beard was able to rule the oceans and trade and began his empire over the world." Gideon stated.

"Wait are you saying that Black Beard the pirate defeated the English Navy?" Nate asked.

"That's so cool." Cisco chimed in. Everyone just glared at Cisco. "Or not."

"Either way we need to fix this anachronism. Barry, Kara, Ollie, Nate. You four are with me. We're going to do some recon on Black Beard and see how he managed to take over the sea. The rest of you will stay here as back up or as another go team if Mallus or another anachronism acts up." They all nod.

After a few minutes I meet Ollie, Kara, Barry, and Nate in the cargo bay looking like pirates. As the ship lands I open the door. "We should head towards a tavern. That's where people will know where Black Beard is." Nate says to us. We all have swords but only Ollie and I will use ours. Nate, Kara and Barry don't really know how but they have improved their hand-to-hand combat skills thanks to Ollie and Diggle.

We walk into a small town and stop in at a tavern. When we walk in, the people inside stop and stare for a moment but then go back to their drinks. We all split up and talk around to others, until a group of pirates enter. The whole tavern goes quiet and the man behind the counter quivers in fear. The leader of the group walks up to Barry who is sitting at the bar talking with the bartender.

"Hey cabin boy. You're sittin' in my seat." He growls towards Barry. Ollie and I make eye contact with each other and wrap our hands around the hilt of our sword. Nate and Kara slowly walk towards them so they wouldn't notice them.

"Well this doesn't have your name on it." Barry looks at the man. The pirate takes out his pistol and sets it on the counter.

"Im going to tell you this once before I shoot you. Move." The pirate sneers.

"No." Barry says and two other pirates take Barry by his shoulders.

"What's your name boy?" The pirate asks. Barry hesitates for a minute since he knows he can't use his real name.

"It's...uh...it's Jack...Sparrow. Yep Jack Sparrow thats me." Barry quickly covers. I mentally facepalm but keep a straight face.

"Well this is the day as the day when Jack Sparrow dies." He says and picks up his pistol. Before I can even think to pull my sword, there's lightning and I instantly know Barry used his powers. Ollie and I pull out our sword and the tavern breaks out into a fight. Nothing unusual happens. Ollie and I can easily handle a couple of stupid pirates. I'm fairly certain that Kara, Barry and Nate sat back watching because I didn't see them move at all. Just as I finish off the last person two people come in. I recognized them both. The first was Damien Darhk's brat child, Nora. The other however was the infamous Black Beard himself.

"What is this? I come to enjoy a drink with my first mate and his crew to find them beaten and dead?" Black Beard sneers and looks around. "I should kill you all, but this is the perfect time to let my sorceress take care of you vile pests." He gestures to Nora. "Kill them all."

Before even Barry could move, Nora strikes us down with lightning. Kara and Nate fly into some tables, while Barry and Ollie hit the back wall. I hit the table and land near Kara. I heard someone speaking something weird but couldn't make anything out. Then a weird feeling took over and I saw a flash. When I came to Nora and Black Beard were gone along with his men. I sat up and saw the rest of them coming to as well.

"Everyone alright?" I ask around.

"Im alright." Nate says as he gets up.

"Peachy." Kara says.

"I'm good." Barry speaks up.

"Hn." Ollie says. "They got away." We go outside to see if we could figure out where they've gone but find nothing.

"Kara, can you and Barry check out near by to see if they left any traces of themselves?" I ask.

"Sure." Kara answered.

"You got it." Barry said. Kara went to fly up but she only did a small jump. Barry went to start running and then ran normally.

"Um I don't think Sara was joking around." Nate pipes up.

"We aren't. I'm trying to run fast but I can't." Barry says and tries to go again but ends up running normally again.

"I can't fly either." Kara says confused and looks around. "Hold on." She walks over to a tree and tries to pick it up but can't. "I don't have my powers." Ollie and I look at each other and then look to Nate.

"Nate, try to steel up." Nate tries to do as he's told but nothing happens.

"This isn't good. I think they took your powers." Ollie says.

"You think? Obviously that's not good. We were suppose to be your heavy hitters and secret weapons but now we're useless with our powers!" Kara rants but when she does she turns to steel and we stare at her. "What?" She asks when she realizes were staring at her.

"Kara, your made of steel. Like actually steel." Kara raises a brow to me.

"I think you have my powers." Nate says astonished. Kara runs over to a puddle and looks at her reflection. Her jaw drops as she sees she is actually steel.

"Well, at least I can keep the title as the Girl of Steel." She huffs out.

"If Kara has your powers, Nate, does that mean you have hers?" Barry asks. Nate shrugs and tries to flies but only falls.

"Guess not." He coughs out.

"Uh guys." We all turn to Ollie to see he is vibrating. "What's happening?"

"You got my powers." Barry says surprised. Ollie looks at his virbrating hands and then turns and runs. We see him run off and he doesn't stop.

"We should probably help him before his clothes burn off." Kara, Nate, and I nod and they begin to run after Ollie but as soon as I take a step forward I feel this immense power push me forward. I continue on and soon catch up to Ollie who is running over the ocean now. I begin to feel weightless, like my feet aren't actually touching the ground or water. Like I'm flying. I look down to see my feet aren't actually touching the water and I'm flying. This instantly throws me off and I begin to fly everywhere without control. Soon in front of me is the Waverider airborn and I literally fly into the cargo bay and crash into a cargo crate.

"Sara, are you ok?" I look up to see Kara, Nate, And Ollie in there as well, but soon I see everything. Their skeleton, their muscles, through the ship, the others, everything. I then hear everything. Mick and Ray arguing, Jax and Zari playing mortal combat, Alex Felicity and Caitlin talking. Everything begins to overwhelm my ears and I shut my eyes and cover my ears. Someone touches me but everything is still overwhelming. I try to focus and use old meditation tactics to help calm myself like I did when I was fighting my bloodlust. Finally I stop hearing everything and I open my eyes to see them looking at me worried.

"I think I'm ok now." I say removing my hands from my ears.

"Welp I guess you got my powers." Kara says and sits on a crate.

"Whatever that flash was back at the tavern they switched our powers somehow." Barry summarized.

"How did you get Ollie to stop?" I ask. Ollie then proceeded to left up his arm to show a power dampener. "Oh."

"Yeah." We walk to the bridge where Alex, Cisco, and Ray are waiting for us.

"What happened?" Ray asked noticing Ollie's clothes had holes in them and scorch marks. Actually we all just noticed that.

"To put it simply we switched powers." It was at this moment Cisco laughed at us. We all just looked at him. Or rather glared at him.

"Is it Tuesday?" Alex asked. I just gave an unamused look.

"Ok, we get it. We need to fix this. Until we can, do you guys have anything?" Ollie asked in frustration.

"Not at the moment. Although we got a distress message from Star City. We're going to put Diggle, and Felicity back in the time stream to help Team Arrow." Ray said.

"Actually I think Jax and Stein are escorting them back on the Jump ship." Cisco stated.

"Got anything else?" Ollie asked.

"Other than arguing with Mick, Ray has been trying to create an anti magic gun. I've been helping him along with Amaya, since she's our residential magic expert." Cisco summed up.

"What's our next plan of attack?" They all looked towards me.

"For now, Kara, Oliver, Barry, Nate, and I will be benched until we get back to normal. The rest of you will fix the anachronism. Gideon. What have you got?" I call out.

"It appears that somehow Black Beard managed to get advanced technology and defeat Lieutenant Robert Maynard." Gideon told.

"How did Black Beard even manage to get advanced technology?" Alex asked.

"It doesn't matter how anymore. We need to stop them. Or rather you guys need to." Barry said.

"Alright. Cisco. You, Ray, Zari. You guys will take out Black Beard's advanced tech to make it a fair fight. Alex, you, Amaya, and Mick will stall Black Beard long enough for Ray's team to get rid of the tech. Caitlin will stay here with us to see if we get back to normal." I planned. They all nodded towards me. They all dispersed different ways. I sighed in frustration and let my thoughts take over. It was getting frustrating being 2 steps behind Mallus all the time. I didn't know how long I stood there to think but it couldn't have been more than 15 minutes.

"Is that anyway to treat a friend?" A new voice behind me said. I turned to see Ava. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, fine. Why?" I said trying to act normal.

"You broke your table." She pointed to the edge of the table that had been dented by me. "Is that normal for you?"

"No. Some of us got their powers switched. I somehow wound up with Supergirl's powers." I summed up. "What brings you here?"

"Don't worry. I came to help you again." She smiled.

"Good. We're going to need it." I walked off to where the others were and Ava followed.

* * *

 **Sorry I took so long to write the next chapter. Life's been hectic but when is it isnt? Anyways I'll try to be quicker on the updates but no promises. Until next time!!**


	6. A Blast From The Past

**Sorry for the wait. Been busy and got writer's block. I do wish to finish this story though. I will include some of the new characters like Charlie and Constantine along with some of the ships like Sara and Ava. Also, I'm going to combine some of season 4 into the story too but Mallus is still the main villain.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _My name is Sara Lance. Let me sum this up for all of you. Team Mallus, evil time demon with friends. Team Supergirl, Flash, and Arrow are here to help but instead accidentally switch powers and skills. But like our motto says, sometimes we screw things up for the better. So no, we're not exactly heroes. We're Legends._

It has been months since our last encounter with Mallus and his team. In that time, Barry, Nate, Ollie, and I have been helping one another with each other's powers. Also in that time, we were able to recruit two new allies, John Constantine, and Charlie, a shapeshifter. While we added some we also lost some, like Jax and Martin. They both went back to the present to be with their families. Felicity came back to help but Diggle stayed in the present to be with his family as well. Much to my surprise, Ava stayed with the Legends to help too. Ray, Zari, and Cisco had taken care of our Black Beard situation too. Ever since then Mallus and his team have been quiet. We've fixed quite a few anachronisms since then. I walked into the library and saw Nate, Ray, and Cisco in there researching and going through everything they could.

"Hey, you guys got anything?" I asked hopefully.

"Sorry captain. Nothing so far." Nate said woefully. I sighed and moved on. I found Ollie in the cargo bay hitting a punching bag.

"Hey, Sara," Ollie greeted me.

"Hey, Ollie," I greeted back but in a tired tine.

"Still nothing on Mallus or his team?" He asked.

"Nope. Not one thing. And I need to return you guys soon with your powers and skills before things become messier than they already are." I said and sat down on a crate and rubbed my temple. "This war is dragging out and I'm not liking it."

"Well, maybe it's time we hit Mallus back." I raised my brow at him puzzled. "Maybe instead of reacting we should be proacting. Maybe take away one of his pawns and incapacitate them?" He suggested.

"Maybe, but who then," I asked.

"Well, we know there is Grodd, Reverse Flash, Reign, Kuasa, and the Darhks. Maybe we can turn someone against Mallus." He said.

"Maybe Amaya can talk to Kuasa about switching sides," I suggested. After a few seconds, we felt the Waverider shake violently.

"Captain, there is another anachronism," Gideon states the obvious.

"You don't say." Ollie and I walk to the bridge to see everyone else arriving there. "What have we got?"

"A level twelve anachronism Captain."

"Is that a good or bad?" Alex asked.

"Very bad," Nate said.

"When and where is it?"

"Looks like 2008, somewhere in the North China Sea," Alex said nonchalantly. My heart dropped and Ollie's probably did too. Felicity quietly looked down while everyone else was confused.

"What's in the North China Sea? And what's so significant about that?" Kara asked.

"I know what the anachronism is," Ollie said solemnly and left.

"I've got him," Felicity said and went after him.

"Wait. Is he okay? I've never seen Oliver like this." Barry said raising his brow.

"The year 2008 is about a year after the Queen's Gambit went down." Some of them still looked confused. "The Queen's Gambit was the boat that was sabotaged and left us stranded in the North China Sea. It was the beginning of our start as vigilantes." I said sadly.

"But what was so significant in 2008?" Cisco asked.

"Look, there are some things on that island Ollie and I aren't so proud of so only Ollie and I are going. Besides, it's too dangerous for the rest of you."

"What? Too dangerous?" Ava said.

"Oh please," Cisco said.

"Oh come on Sara. I'm a government agent trained in over 30 different weapons..."

"But Lian Yu isn't just some battlefield you can barrel through or call for backup. It's hell. And whether you like it or not all of you are staying here."

"Sara right love. Lian Yu is a purgatory. You wouldn't survive very long love." Constantine agreed surprisingly.

"Don't call me love," Alex growled.

"Sara, we don't know what caused the anachronism. It could be all of them or it could be one. You're going to need more than just you and Mr. Queen." Amaya tried to convince.

"No! I've made up my mind. Only Ollie and I will go and that's it. Besides, this level twelve anachronism isn't the only one that needs our attention. Looks like there's a level ten anachronism in Woodstock 1969." I explain but Constantine beats me to it.

"Say no more love. I'm on it." He volunteered. I roll my eyes.

"What's in Woodstock?" Ray asked.

"It is the sexual revolution." Nate summed up. Soon everyone understood.

"My favorite." Constantine smiled.

"I'll go too." Mick volunteered.

"Count me in with that lot." Charlie chimed in.

"It appears that there were multiple murders going on which cause the revolution to have an abrupt period," Gideon explained.

"Zari, Cisco, Ray. You three go too to keep Larry, Mo, and Curly on track. Take the jump ship." I said and they nodded.

"The rest of you stay here. You'll be back up." I left the bridge and went to go find Oliver. I made a quick stop in the library and found he was back in the cargo bay with Felicity. "Can you give us some space Felicity?" She nodded and left. I sat next to Ollie and glanced over to him.

"What do you think is the anachronism?" I asked him quietly.

"Probably they either killed me or you." He said quietly.

"Good guess. I asked Gideon. She said that you chose to save Shado instead of me. You know what that means right." I said quietly.

"We have to set things right, don't we?" I only shook my head 'yes'.

"It's only me and you going on this one. The rest are going to Woodstock or staying on the ship as a backup. I couldn't let anyone else step on the island."

"It's probably better if they didn't." He said and looked over to me.

"We should get ready. Meet me back here in thirty minutes." I left Ollie and went to the fabrication room. Since we were going back to my past I figured I should look like my old self. I was in the fabrication room in my old Canary suit. I was sitting looking at my mask when Ava came in.

"Hey," she said softly. She sat down next to me. We had started dating a little after I got back from Nassau. We've had our ups and downs but we've managed to overcome them. "Nice outfit." She tried to cheer me up.

"The last time I wore this, my sister was alive."

"Maybe you and Oliver shouldn't go on this mission. Let me and some of the others go on this mission."

"No. For this anachronism, it's too dark for the rest of them. Ollie and I may be reformed but we still have darkness in us."

"The difference between back then and now is that now you have a light to return to. Come back to me alright?" She put a hand on my chest.

"Alright." I put my hand over hers for a moment and then put my hand on the side of her neck and gave her a quick kiss. Then I put my forehead against hers and sighed.

"Be safe." She whispered to me. I stood up and put my mask and wig on and went to leave for the medbay but Ava stopped me.

"Sara!" I turned to find her kissing me passionately. I kissed her back just as passionately and then pulled back.

"I have to go." I pulled back from her and head to the medbay. I walked into the cargo bay to find Barry and Kara with Ollie in the cargo bay. "Ready to go Ollie?" I asked. They all turned to me.

"Woah Sara. Back in black?" Kara asked in awe.

"My younger self has already seen my older self so seeing me again would not be the greatest thing in the world."

"But you look scary and intimidating." She said.

"That's the point," Ollie said. He shocked me in all honesty. He was wearing his first vigilante suit with Shado's hood, but without the quiver and bow.

"Alright, the Waverider is hovering just above Lian Yu. Here are your comms." Barry handed them to us and we put them in our ear. "If you need us don't hesitate to call us. We'll be there as fast as possible." We both nodded. Barry opened the cargo door and I grabbed Ollie and flew down to the shore.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Not really but what choice do we have?"

"Fair enough." We began walking towards our old base where we knew our younger selves would be and saw everything normal. We then went to where Ivo's base was. Once we began spotting his men we stopped.

"Can you hear anything?" He asked me. I listened in to hear Ivo speaking to a familiar voice.

"You're going to kill Sara Lance and Oliver Queen. You do that and we'll give you what you want."

"Say no more. Consider it done." I hear Ivo say. I use my X-ray vision to see through the shrubbery to see Damien Darhk, Kuasa, and Reign.

"There's three of them. Kuasa, Damien, and Reign."

"So what do we do?" Ollie asked me.

"I have a plan," I whispered to him.

"Well does this plan have a plan B?" He asked again.

"Yes, it does," I say to him with confidence.

"Good. What is it?"

"Ok, so my original plan is this. I'll draw Damien, Kuasa, and Reign away while you take this." I hand him the memory eraser. "This will erase Mallus's team from his memory. Once Ivo leaves and gets far enough away you speed to him and zap him with it."

"And plan B?" He whispered to me.

"Snart's plan. Create the plan, execute the plan, plan on the plan going off the rails, and throw away the plan." I explain. He just looked at me like 'seriously'.

"That's it? That's your plan. Distract them, while I erase Ivo's memory?"

"Great," Ollie said sarcastically.

"Well do you have a better plan?" Ollie just stayed quiet. "Exactly."

"Alright." I looked back at Darhk, Kuasa, and Reign.

"Now that he knows what to do we can finally look for the last totem." I hear Darhk say.

"They're looking for something on the island."

"The Mirakuru?" Ollie suggested.

"No. Something about a totem," I whispered back.

"After I erase Ivo's memory I'll scout the island for anything suspicious." I nodded to Ollie.

"Let's go." I hear Damien say.

"They're coming," I said. I nodded to Ollie and just like that he's gone. I fly up staying out of sight for a while. Once far away enough from the camp I figured it was time to drop in. I use heat vision as a warning shot. They turn to me.

"Get after that bird." Reign flies up after me but I grab her arm and throw her back down to the ground. I land in front of them. Kuasa comes at me. Honestly, I'm glad I get a rematch since the last time when we recruited Zari. I still remember my training from the League thankfully. Kuasa throws roundhouse kick at me but I grab it with ease. I throw her away and she hits a try and lands on her stomach. Okay, I admit. This super strength power I enjoyed. What I didn't enjoy was the drop kick Reign landed on me.

"I'll admit. You're much more refined in technique than the Kryptonian. Maybe a better adversary."

"You'll have to take that up with the Girl of Steel," I said back to her. Reign growled at me and had thrown a sloppy punch at me. I easily countered it by ducking and throwing a sweep kick at her. She jumped but I quickly hit her with my heat vision. She flew back and hit the ground rolling away. I then felt a familiar feeling. My lungs couldn't take in any air. I was being lifted off the ground but no one was near me.

"You are much more troublesome than I remember." I heard Darhk say. I heated up my heat vision and fired at him. He dodged it but let me go. Kuasa came back at me but I threw her again. Unfortunately, she recovered quickly and grabbed me from behind.

"The one thing Kryptonian powers can't protect you from is drowning," Kuasa said. She put her hand her my mouth and it turned into water. I took a breath and let it out turning the water into ice. I then elbowed her in the stomach making her let me go. I jumped and side kicked her away. She went back farther than I expected. I look around only to find Reign getting up and Darhk nowhere to be found.

"Ollie, I lost Darhk," I say as Reign tackles me.

"I'll find him." I hear him say through the comm. I turn my attention back to Reign and throw her off me. She stops herself and hovers.

"I beat the Girl of Steel when she had powers. What makes you think you can do any better?" She growled at me. She came at me again but I flew to the side and hit her in the back with my heat vision. She landed hard, back on the island making a crater. I landed a few feet away from her. I walked up to her but she surprised me when she swept my feet out from under me. I landed hard on my back and saw her standing over me. "You cannot defeat me human."

"I beg to differ," I said and clapped my hand together causing a concussive blast. She fell back hard too.

"Sara we got a problem." I hear Ollie say.

"What is it?" I asked him through comms.

"Darhk. He used his powers and knocked Ivo and his men out right after I erased his memory. I got away but now our old selves are knocked out too." He explained.

"Alright. I'm on my way." I fly to Oliver's location and land nearby.

"What about Reign and Kuasa?" He asked.

"Reign is knocked out on the beach while Kuasa is knocked out in the forest."

"We do we do?" He asked me and looked at Ivo.

"The hardest thing we had to watch. One of us has to look like Ivo and kilk Shado to keep the timeline on track."

"What about me? My past self sees Ivo kill Shado."

"Barry's friend HR used technology from his Earth called a facial transmogrification device to trick Barry's enemy into thinking Iris had died. I'm going to use that same technology." I explained and held up the facial transmogrification device and scanned Ivo's face. "Go find Darhk and make sure he doesn't get whatever he's after."

"Sara, I can do it," Ollie said trying to take the device from me.

"No, I'm not as fast as you and you've beaten Darhk before. You know how to beat him so you're going to stand a better chance against him so you go." I said but Ollie just gave me a solemn look. "I said go!" I raised my voice. "We'll meet back at the soon to be the marked grave of Slade." Ollie only nodded and took a breath. I blinked and he was gone looking around the island for Darhk. I held the transmogrification device right below my face and it changed me into Ivo. The real Ivo was beginning to wake but I hit him in the face again to knock him out. I took the gun he used to shoot Shado from him and dragged his body out of the way. I went back to where Ivo was supposed to be and readied myself. Shado and my younger self awoke first and then the younger Ollie did. My younger self tried to convince me to stop but I didn't listen and pushed her to her knees. Another goon did the same to Shado. "It's time to choose Oliver, who lives, who dies, but pick quickly because, in thirty seconds, I will shoot them both." Ollie looked between my younger self and Shado.

"You don't have to do this, you got what came for! Just take it and go!" The younger version of Ollie yelled at me. I clicked the safety off the gun.

"Ten seconds." Was all I said. My heart swayed. My hand trembled. Tears threatened my eyes as I knew what was coming next.

"YOU FREAKING PSYCHOPATH!" Ollie yelled.

"History will make that judgment." I pointed my gun at Shado and then my younger self. "Five seconds." Ollie looked between them so confused. I kept switching where I was pointing my gun between Shado and young me. Tears nearly spilled out of my eyes. I pointed the gun at my younger self but Ollie rushed in front of me blocking me from shooting myself.

"NO!" He yelled.

"I guess you've made your choice," I said. I pointed the gun back at Shado. I blinked as I pulled the trigger. I couldn't bring myself to look at Shado. She fell to the ground motionless and dead.

"NOOO!" Ollie yelled and fell over in shock. Soon I heard footsteps and ran as Ivo's goons took on Slade. I switched back to my regular self to where Ivo was and took off to the sky with tears streaming down my face, horrified at what I had done. Once far enough away, I pressed my commlink contacted the Waverider.

"How's the anachronism?" I asked in the shaky voice.

"Gone. You guys did it." I heard Barry answer.

"Alright. I'm going to go help, Oliver. Be back soon." I said and pressed my comm again. I flew off searching for Ollie. but Reign found me first. She tackled me into the sky and we had an all-out brawl.

* * *

 _My name is Oliver Queen. After fives years stuck on a hellish island, I became a vigilante known as the Green Arrow to modern say Star City. Now with my time traveling friends I have ended back up on this hellish island, looking for a man I hate, with super speed to help stop a time demon. To many people, I am a hero, but here and now, I'm a Legend._

After I sped off to find Darhk I search around for anything that looks magical but it's difficult since I'm not sure what I'm looking for. After a minute or so I hear a haunting noise through the darkness. I stop and I know what it is. The death of Shado. The death of a person I cared for. Just another name on a long list of people that I've lost who were close to me. I take a deep breath to try and recollect my thoughts. After a few more minutes it works. I began running again and searching. I felt bad for Sara though. I knew she had felt guilty in the past for Shado's death but now she was the one who pulled the trigger. I couldn't even begin to know how she was feeling. We've had our fair shares of tragedies but Sara has already lost so much just as I have. Believe me, it's not healthy for anyone.

I ran around the island a few minutes when I remembered when Constantine showed up on the island and opened that secret path to find the grimoire and went back to it. Entering it again, I saw everything where it was supposed to be. I didn't mess with the grimoire and looked around. Nothing stood out of the ordinary to me. I walked around looking for anything magical. I looked to the walls and saw a drawing on the far wall to the left. There were six symbols. I recognized each of the symbols. Water, fire, air, animal, earth, and death. They formed a circle and in the middle of it, was a drawing of a demon. My guess, it was Mallus. Although, the death symbol was sticking out from the wall. I pressed the symbol and a passage opened. I walked through the passage and into a room where a totem sat in the middle on a podium. I stepped towards it but someone called my name and stopped me.

"Oliver?" A voice had said that I hadn't heard in a long time. I turned and saw Shado. I pulled down my hood and looked at her.

"You're not real. You're dead." I said in awe.

"Yes, and so will your friends if you keep fighting." She stepped towards me. "Put down the bow, Oliver. Stop fighting. Take off the hood."

"No, this is a trick," I said shaking my head lightly.

"It's no trick, Oliver. Mallus will kill all of your friends if you keep fighting. Stop fighting."

"If I stop fighting, I stop honoring your father's memory. Your memory." I said firmly and turned and took the totem.

"So we meet again Mr. Queen." I hear another voice say. This voice was less unpleasant than the last.

"Darhk," I growl and turn to him.

"I believe you have something that I need." He said taking a step towards me. He tried to use his magic on me but it didn't work. "Still have that pesky light magic?"

"I still have hope," I said and went running out but Darhk absorbed the speed force from me.

"Oh, you won't be going anywhere. You're all alone, again. It seems to be a common running theme for you." Darhk smiled devilishly.

"He's not alone." Another voice said. Something metal hit Darhk and he fell down unconscious. "He's got superfriends." Kara stepped out from behind him, steeled up. She walked around him and returned to normal.

"Kara? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Saving you, from the looks of it," Kara said.

"How did you find me? You're not even supposed to be on the island?" I began to get frustrated.

"Your comm in your ear, and a thank you would suffice." Kara sassed back at me. To be honest, I deserved it.

"Where's Sara?"

"Dead hopefully, and hopefully she stays dead this time." Darhk had regained consciousness and was cracking his joints. I focused just a bit and the speed force returned and I felt the lightning through my body like a shock.

"Oliver, take the artifact and meet Sara at the rendezvous point. I'll take Darhk on." Kara said with confidence. She turned into steel and looked ready for a fight.

"There's no way I'm leaving you to the likes of him. We'll take him together." I said firmly.

"Oh please," Darhk rolled his eyes and threw Kara with his magic. She flew back and hit the wall, landing on her stomach.

"Kara!" I yelled and looked back at her.

"So much for the Girl of Steel." Darhk laughed. I growled at Darhk and looked at the totem in my hand. I knew Darhk wanted it and this was no place for a fight. If anything happened, it could impact the future.

"Kara, we need to go," I whispered. I helped her up.

"I'm not running from a fight," Kara said ready again. Before even I had time to react Kara jumped and punched Darhk with her steel fist. Darhk flew back but recovered quickly. He then swept Kara's feet out from under her. Kara fell but Darhk quickly side kicked her from the ground. She flew back into me. Luckily, she returned to normal when she hit me but either way, we both ended up on the ground.

"Kara, he's baiting us to fight him. He wants us to mess up this place. We have to go." I try to convince her. It took a minute but it worked.

"Fine, but I don't like this." Kara stood up, with myself following. I ran back and forth in the small space creating lightning and threw at Darhk. He caught it but it allowed me time to grab Kara and super-sped away. We ended up on the coast where Slade's grave marker would be but Sara was nowhere to be found. "So what was so significant about that place?"

"Sometime after, Constantine shows up on the island and helps me. I'll spare you the details but we can't mess too much more with this place." I look around. "Where is Sara?"

"I'm not sure." She pressed her comm. "Sara? You good?" A few moments passed when we saw something fall into the sea.

"Was that who I think it was?" I asked Kara.

"If you think that was me then you're wrong." We turn to see Sara fly down. She was bleeding from a cut on her forehead near her hairline. It was bleeding profusely but nothing too bad. "Come on, let's get out of here." Sara grabbed me and Kara and flew to where the Waverider was. Barry opened the hatch to the cargo bay. He had on my quiver and my bow.

"Come on!" He motioned for us to hurry. I heard something come out of the water and guessed it was Reign. Unfortunately, I was right. Some days, I hated being right. Reign was coming at us with blistering speeds. I saw Barry draw an arrow and fire it at Reign. The lead casing broke off the point of the arrow and embedded itself into Reign's shoulder stopping her. Kara's mouth dropped open.

"Wha...how many kryptonite arrows do you have?" She asked.

"If we get to the ship, I'll show you," Sara said. I looked back up and Alex and Caitlin were there as well. Alex had some sort of alien gun, and Caitlin had bleach blonde hair. They both shot lasers and icicles towards Reign. We were almost to the Waverider when Sara wavered.

"Sara?" I asked. "You good?"

"I'm not sure. I don't feel so well." She replied and began lowering us. Kara gasped.

"The kryptonite arrow. It must be affecting her." Kara deduced. "Since she has my powers, she might have my weaknesses too."

"Come on!" Barry yelled. Sara must've worked past the pain and got us close to the Waverider but couldn't get us there because the same arrow Barry shot at Reign came flying back and hit Sara through her lower left side. With the last bit of strength, she threw us into the Waverider. We hit Alex and Barry and looked back to see Sara fall back down.

"Sara!" I yelled. Three times I've had to watch Sara fall into those waters. Three times I yelled out her name and thought she was going to die. Each time, I was wrong and she came back. This third time though, I hope I was wrong. Reign caught Sara and flew off with her back down to the island.

"Amaya," Barry said and Amaya touched her totem. The spirit was in the shape of an eagle and she jumped out the door. Barry shot another kryptonite arrow hitting Reign, making her release Sara. Amaya caught Sara and flew her into the cargo bay. I went over to Sara and broke the arrow and pulled it the rest of the way through. We closed the door and I ran Sara to the medbay.

"Gideon get us to the temporal zone." I heard Amaya yell and the ship moved. I sped Sara to the medbay, where Nate hooked an IV to her and Gideon scanned her.

"Sara!" A girl came in dressed in a pantsuit.

"It's alright Director Sharpe. Captain Lance was not hit in any vital organs. She will survive." The AI said. I let out a sigh of relief along with Director Sharpe.

"I'll stay with her." She said and sat next to her holding her hand. I nodded to her and made my way back to the bridge with Nate. Everyone was gathered around the holo table.

"Did you fix whatever the anachronism was?" Alex asked.

"Sara did," I said unhappily. "I also got this." I held up the totem. Amaya quickly took it from me.

"I know this. Do you realize what this is?" She asked us. We just stood there and shook our heads no. "This is the death totem. One of the six totems of Zambezi. There's the animal totem, which I have, air, which Zari has. water, which Kuasa possesses, fire, earth, and death, which we now possess."

"That's great but what do these totems do?" Barry asked.

"Many years ago these totems helped imprison Mallus. Five of them did at least, the sixth one was on Mallus's side." Amaya explained.

"Well, what happens if all six are used against Mallus?" Caitlin asked.

"We would be able to stop Mallus once and for all," Amaya concluded.

"Then these totems should be our main concern," I said.

"Where is the fire, and earth totem?" Kara asked.

"Something gives me a hunch that one is in Woodstock 1969."Alex guessed.

"Maybe, let's go help them if one of them is there. Our teammates will need it." Nate said and set course.

* * *

 _My name is John Constantine. I'm the one who steps from the shadows, all trench coat, and arrogance. I'll drive your demons away, kick'em in the bollocks, and spit on it when they're down, leaving only a nod and a wink and a wisecrack. I use to work alone until Sara and her merry band of misfits found me and convinced me to help them with magic and flying through space and time. My business card use to say I'm a master of the dark arts, but now I'm a Legend._

Man, do I love the sexual revolution. My favorite in all honesty. Mick, Charlie, and I were walking around with Ray, Zari and, Cisco looking for anything out of the ordinary. Although, it was Woodstock, and everything seemed normal. No matter how weird it may be.

"Alright, Gideon said a bunch of hippies was murdered in Woodstock, so look for anything. The killer could be anyone." Zari said. "We'll go in teams. Cisco, you go with Mick. Ray, stay with Constantine. I'll be with Charlie."

"I'm not going with him," Mick said taking a swig of his beer.

"Yeah well, I'm not going to let you mess with time," Cisco said crossing his arms.

"Too late for that." Mick took another swig of his beer and walked off.

"I don't need to be babysat by you lot. I can do what I want." With that being said, Charlie walked off with Zari in tow. I just sighed and took out a cigarette and lit it. I began walking in the opposite direction of everyone else when Ray called out.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I rolled my eyes and turned to Ray. I turned back to the way I was going and continued walking. I'll admit, while I was in Woodstock I did some crazy things. I even got Ray to do some of those things but I'll spare you lot the details. After a little fun, Ray and I walked into the woods.

"You good Ray?" I asked as he was a little wobble from our fun little experience.

"Wha...yeah I'm fine." He stumbled. He took a step forward until something fell from above him. A small twig had fallen and we both looked up and there he was. A dead body.

"Well, that's not something you see every day," Ray said. I looked at the body the best I could but there were no markings or bruising or blood. Nothing to tell us how that bloke died. "Think we can get him down from there?" Just then the dead bloke dropped out from the tree due to the branches breaking.

"I don't think we have to." I looked between Ray and the body. "Any idea on how he died, Ray?"

"No, there aren't any marks. Do you think magic did this to him?" He asked me. I said a quick incantation and closed my eyes. After a second I opened my eyes again.

"Nope, no magic was used on this poor fellow." I said blowing out smoke. I looked around for any clues and found nothing.

"I've got something." Ray said with a gauntlet part of his armor on. "I scanned the body to see if there was any residue left and found that there were speed force residue in his body."

"So our murderer is this opposite of our speedster?" I asked rubbing my forehead.

"The Reverse Flash." He frowned. "I do not like that guy." He presses his comm link in his ear and contacted everyone else. "Guys, its Reverse Flash. He's been murdering the hippies."

"What? Ray that can't be right." Zari said over comm link. "We found a body with gorilla hair on it."

"Well it's one of the two. Figure it out." Cisco said unhappily.

"Or it could be both." Charlie chimed in.

"Either way, we don't know who they'll strike next." Zari spoke. "There's nothing significant about these people to try and figure out a pattern. Let's meet back at the jump ship."

"Bring some of that gorilla fur then love. We'll need it." I said through my comm link. Ray and I took our sweet old time back. Once we were back everyone was waiting for us.

"Well nice you guys to take your time." Cisco crossed his arms.

"Take a drink mate." I said to him taking out another cigarette. He just rolled his eyes at me. "Did you bring any of that gorilla fur that you lot found?"

"Yeah," Zari said. "Why do you need it?"

"I need something of that beast to track it with." I said taking out my lighter and lighting my cigarette.

I took the fur and said another incantation. The fur changed into a small cloud of smoke and then the small clould of smoke turned into a small bird made of smoke. "This little fellow will take us to the giant gorilla, so I'd take something very hard to hit with." I said and walked out of the jumpship following the bird. They followed behind me eventually. To be honest no one of looking at us because it was the 60s and it was a rare thing to find someone not high. After a half an hour, we began walking away from all the hippies and into the woods. The bird stopped and began to head to the top of the trees. We all looked up to see a giant gorilla falling down on top of us. We all rolled away as the gorilla made a crater indent in the ground.

"Well there's one." Zari sais as she got up. Grodd jumped towards her but Zari pushed him back with her totem. Grodd went flying back into a tree.

"Where is the other bloke?" Charlie asked. Just as Ray stood up a red streak hit him and he fell again.

"Found him." Ray wheezed out. He sped around and stopped right behind Cisco.

"Hello, Cisco." He said to the poor lad and then punched him square in the face. He then sped off again. I looked over to see Grodd smirk at me. I was confused for a moment and tilted my head until a supernatural force pushed me forward causing me to fly through the air. I landed on my stomach and turned to see Nora Darhk. Her eyes were red and had black veins in her face.

"John Constantine." The demon said to me. "You're going to help me find what I want."

"And why should I do that for you?" I huffed. Nora smiled at me.

"Because I can bring her back John. I can bring back anyone you want." I thought for a moment about Astra.

"Don't listen to her." Charlie said and came up next to me. "You and I both know that no soul can escape hell."

"You're one to talk shapeshifter." The demon snarled at Charlie.

"I'm a monster and I weaseled my way out of there." Charlie explained. I looked around and saw Ray and Cisco working together to defeat Grodd and Zari and Mick try to defeat the speedster.

"Ray I have an idea." I heard Cisco yell. Ray picked up Cisco by his arms saving him from Grodd's fist. They must have come up with something quickly because I couldn't hear. My attention was brought back to Nora though when she threw a magical blast at me. Zari however saved my skin and threw Nora with her totem. She helped me to my feet. I caught a glimpse of the speedster and said a quick spell. When the speedster tried to hit Mick and came throught the trees he hit a magical barrier.

"A simple spell really but quite effective. Keeps all creatures, monsters, and meta human from getting through." I smiled. He tried it again but the poor wanker just hit it again like a bird flying into a window, except this time he knocked himself out cold. Looking back at the Grodd, I saw Mick hit him with a blast of his fire and Cisco open some sort portal. Ray came from above and hit him with one of his blast making the gorilla step backwards. Mick then spartan kicked Grodd back into Cisco's portal and then Cisco closed it.

"I hate monkeys." Mick growled. Ray landed next to Cisco but was thrown back by the demon.

"Bollocks." I said.

"Oh, come on!" Cisco yelled. Nora walked near us and got ready for another fight.

"You really think you can defeat me?" The demon asked.

"Not really but it's worth a shot." I shrugged and began a spell. Cisco's portal had given me an idea. Once completed a portal opened. Cisco got the idea and hit Nora with a blast from his hands. The demon stopped the attack but only held it in place.

"Hit her with everything you've got!" He yelled. Everyone threw everything they had at her but it wasn't enough. We could see it was wearing her down but not enough to drive the bloody wanker into the portal.

"Heh. Not even the six could stop me." Nora huffed. However Charlie knew where the portal was leading just as they relented there attacks Charlie took no time into kicking her through. I collapsed the portal and stumbled to my knees but got up quickly.

"Go to hell ya bloody demon." Charlie said.

"Was that where that portal led to?" Cisco asked and pointed to me.

"Yup. It won't hold her there forever but it will give us some time." I explained and light another cigarette.

"What did he mean by the six?" Ray asked.

"That." I said pointing to Zee's totem. "The six tribes of Zambezi. Each with a totem. Air. Animal. Water. Earth. Fire. Death. Combine that lot together and you create a mallus killing creature."

"Great. All we need to do is find the others." Cisco summed up.

"It's not that easy mate. The death totem hasn't been seen in ages and the water totem is currently within our enemy. Literally."

"Well at least we have the air and animal totem." Ray smiled.

"But we need all six. If those three were here, one of the totems must be here." Zee stated.

"As much as I hate to admit it but Zee's right. With those three there must be a totem here somewhere." Charlie agreed.

"Wait a minute. Didn't you guys find the dead guy in a tree?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah. He just dropped dead." Ray smiled at his terrible pun. We just closed our eyes and grimaced.

"Well if he was up in a tree then it's probably the earth totem." Cisco guessed.

"Oh how right you are." We looked to see the speedster back on his feet. Ray, Zee, Mick, and Cisco pointed their weapons at him but he just laughed. "Good try but you're not fast enough to take me. But good try though." He smiled and held uo the earth totem. The next second he was gone from out sights.

"Dammit." Zee cursed. "Let's head back to the Waverider and let them know what were up against at least." We all headed back to the Jumpship were Gideon contacted us.

"Hello Legends. I'd like to inform you that this anachronism has be fixed."

"We know. Just take us back to the ship. I want food." Mick growled.

"Very well Mr Rory." The Jumpship took off and after awhile we were back at the Waverider.

"Welcome back everyone." Nate greeted. We met everyone up on the bridge but Sara and the misses were around.

"Where's Sara?" Zee asked.

"In the medbay. Kryptonite. She'll be here soon though. She's healing even quicker than Kara does." Supergirl's sister said.

"We know what were up against though." Charlie stated.

"And we know how to defeat Mallus." Cisco chimed in.

"So do we." Oliver spoke up as well. "With this." He slammed down on the holo table the death totem.

"Where did you find that?" I asked in awe.

"Lian Yu. Where the grimoire was." He answered. "We find the rest of these and we can defeat this monster."

"Careful Robin Hood. Watch how you use that word." Charlie warned.

"Right. My bad. This demon." He tried again.

"Better." Charlie approved.

"Ok so we have three out of the six. We just need the other three." Barry stated.

"Well about that..." Zee started.

"Yeah, Thawne has the Earth totem." Cisco continued.

"Well at least we know where it is." The blonde kryptonian stated.

"Yeah but now it's against us. We need them all on the same side." I said shooting down her optimism.

"So were back to square one?" Barry asked.

"Not necessarily. I have a plan." Said a voice from behind me. I looked back to see Sara and the misses.

"I'm not sure about your plans Sara. What if we draw them in to believe we surrender quietly and then take th two totems." Cisco doubted.

"That won't work. If we take the totem from Kuasa, she'll die." Amaya protested.

"Better her than me." Mick griped.

"Amaya's right. It won't work. They know we won't surrender quietly." Sara stated.

"How do you know that?" Cisco rolled his eyes. I saw a smirk on Sara's face that was not to be messed with.

"Now when has a Legend ever gone quietly?"

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. Been busy. Hopefully the next one won't be as long of a wait. Until next time!!**


	7. Fight Night, Sleep Tight

**Hello again. It is that time of the month again for me to update. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Credit goes to where credit is due. I just come up with the story.**

* * *

 _My name is Alex Danvers. When I was fourteen years old, my life changed when my adoptive sister fell from the sky. Her name is Kara Zor-el and she is now a refugee of Earth and my favorite person. Recently she and I went to Earth-1 to travel in a space ship, which could also travel through time, to help stop an evil time demon from destroying the timeline with her friends. Usually I'm DEO Director Danvers, but for now, I'm a Legend._

I miss the days when the worst thing I had to worry about was Kara being shot down by kryptonite or an evil alien trying to take over National City. We were all standing in the bridge around the holo table. I'll admit, working with these kinds of people was not my kind of normal. Mick, Charlie, and Constantine drank non-stop and Nate and Amaya kept making googly eyes at each other.

"So how in the world are we going to get the other two totems?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but for now we need to deal with an anachronism in the 1920s. Apparently, something in the sewers of Paris is wreaking havoc down there, which caused Ernest Hemmingway to die before he could write his books." Sara debriefed.

"Oh great," Nate said in a condescending tone. "That's my dad's favorite author."

"Aw come on Nate. He can't be that bad." Ray smiled.

"Have you met my father?" Nate asked rhetorically.

"Alright. We get it." Sara intervened. "Alex, Mick, Charlie, Amaya, and Cisco. Grab your fedoras because you guys are headed to Paris in the 1920s." Sara smirked. I wasn't too thrilled that I had to leave Kara in the Waverider, but at least this way she was safe. I went to the fabrication room and got changed into a 1920s flapper dress when Kara came in.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," I said back to her in the same tone. I put on my flapper hat to complete the 1920s look. I wasn't thrilled about the outfit. I looked funny in it. "Enjoy staying back here. What are you gonna do back here anyway?"

"Oh, Constantine is gonna try to switch our powers back. If it works, then I'll be back to my old normal, Girl of Steel self." She smiled and hugged me. I was listening to Kara when I heard Sara and Ava behind her in the hall giving each other a quick kiss. I frowned. I wished I could have what they had with someone else. I envied them. Ever since I broke up with Maggie it hasn't been easy. Kara caught on and turned to see Sara and Ava. She turned back to me with a gentle face.

"I know you miss what you had with Maggie. Trust me, it kills me seeing Oliver and Felicity so in love. I miss it too." Kara tried to cheer me up.

"I know, but while Sara and I were on Earth-X she helped me through it. It's just seeing them brings back old memories."

"Well, we'll make new ones together." Kara hugged again. "Be safe."

"I will." I hugged her back. I went to the cargo hold and saw Amaya and Charlie in flapper attire and Mick and Cisco in suits. Sara was there too. Probably to give us a brief so we know what we're doing.

"Alright, you guys are going there to remove the threat quietly and save Hemmingway's life. So first discover what is causing the anachronism and then protect Hemmingway, and try not to create a bigger anachronism." She said. "Amaya, you'll be leading the mission. Contact us if you need backup." With that, we left to go to find Hemmingway. We came to a club and looked around.

"Ah, drinks," Mick said in his gravelly voice. "You know where to find me." He left for the bar with Charlie close behind him.

"Oi, wait for me." She called to him. I rolled my eyes in disgust. Agents at the DEO never drank on the job. It was so unprofessional and unorthodox. Amaya just sighed at them.

"Look around and listen. See if you can figure out what is down in the sewers. If not try to find Hemmingway and keep a close eye on him. We don't know what's causing the anachronism yet so be ready for anything. I looked over to everyone and Amaya had a nostalgic look on her face.

"Everything good Amaya?"

"Yes, it's just memories," Amaya said softly. We walk around the club looking carefully and trying to listen to anything that would help us. There were many famous authors and painters. I noticed F. Scott Fitzgerald and his wife Zelda, and Salvador Dali. Eventually, I found Ernest Hemmingway sitting and talking with others.

"Guys, I found Hemmingway," I said over the comms.

"Alright, stay with him. We'll try to figure out what is in the sewers." Amaya commanded. I sat at a nearby table listening to Dali talk about the monster and watched Hemmingway from afar.

"...And then I saw the furious beast come towards me. He had the body of a man but the head of a bull." I heard Dali say. I pressed my comms.

"Guys, the thing in the sewers said it was some man bull thing. I'm not really sure but I heard Dali say something about it."

"Alright, Alex you and Charlie keep an eye on Hemmingway. The rest of us will go down in the sewers to see what this creature is."

"Wha...no way. There's no way I'm staying with the stick up her ass agent." Charlie protested. "I'm going with you lot. You don't even know what the creature is that you're dealing with."

"I am not a..." I began to protest but Mick interrupted me.

"I'm not staying with her." He said and took another drink of his beer. At this point, I closed her mouth and sighed.

"Alright. Fine. Since you two want to act like children I'll stay with Alex and the three of you can go track whatever's in the sewers." Amaya compromised.

"Sounds good to me." Charlie gleamed over the comms.

"Take it out quietly and let no one else know got it?"

"Right," Charlie said. I saw the three of them went to leave when Hemmingway got up and bumped into Mick spilling his drink all over himself.

"Hey! Watch you, idiot." Mick growled and shoved him away. "You're the reason I gotta go down in the stinking sewers to catch some monster." When Cisco, Amaya and I heard this each one of them facepalmed but I had a feeling Amaya and Charlie were used to it.

"You're going to go down and hunt that beast?" Hemmingway said excitedly.

"Didn't you hear me the first time you thop?!" Mick growled again.

"Splendid! I'm coming with you. Marcelle! Fetch me my rifles. We're going on a hunt!" Hemmingway smiled.

"Nevermind. I guess we're all going." Amaya deadpanned. They all gathered behind Hemmingway and began walking to the sewers with him.

"Wait, this isn't part of the plan. We should stick to the plan. Not hunt this beast down yet. We have some information and we should research it back at the Waverider with everyone else." I suggested.

"We don't have time. If whatever is down there is too much for Hemmingway, then we need to be there to protect him. All of us. A member of our team used to say that there is always a four-step plan. Step one, make the plan. Step two, execute the plan. Step three, plan on the plan going wrong. Step four, throw away the plan. Sometimes you just have to adapt here and not go with the original plan. Believe me, if we went with our original plans we wouldn't be where we are today." Amaya explained. I looked at Amaya and thought for a moment, but stayed silent.

When they made it down to the sewers, Hemmingway handed out his rifles but only to Cisco and Mick, but Mick pulled out his heat gun.

"Sorry, I have my own." He growled.

"Ah, a signature weapon. I like it." Hemmingway smiled and patted Mick's shoulder a little hard and walked right past him taking the lead. Cisco looked at the rifle and then gave it to me.

"Yeah, I have my own signature weapon too." Cisco put on his gloves and glasses and walked behind Hemmingway followed by Mick. Amaya, Charlie, and I just looked at each other and shrugged. We all went down the tunnel and were careful. While walking, Charlie stopped.

"Everybody stop," Charlie said stopping in her tracks. Everyone stopped and turned to her.

"What is it?" Amaya asked.

"Shh. Listen." We all were quiet and listened to try and hear what Charlie was hearing. It was faint and then it got louder. The stench of blood and gore began to become more apparent. The stomping got louder followed by a bull cry.

"We're getting close." Hemmingway began to smile. He was excited. "Quick, girls get behind us and-"

"Bull," Charlie stated.

"What did you say to me, woman?" His angry began to rise and took a step towards Charlie which myself and Cisco stepped in front of him and I switch the rifle off of safe with a click. Hemmingway backed down instantly.

"Smells like bull." Charlie repeated.

"Ignore that bumbling fool." Hemmingway scowled and turned to see the minotaur standing there in front of him.

"Told ya. Now, will you believe me?" Charlie boasted. Hemmingway fired a shot at the minotaur but he deflected it with his battle-ax. He shot at it again and got the same result. The minotaur screamed then and swung his ax at us. We all moved out of the way and I got behind and hit him with the butt of the rifle but it didn't do any damage to him. In fact, I think that just made him angrier. He hit me with the back of his fist and I went flying back into the wall. I felt the air leave my lungs when I hit the wall and coughed a bit. I looked up and saw Charlie jump in. She hit the minotaur in the fast and kicked him but the minotaur only moved back a step. The minotaur picked me up and threw me at Charlie.

"Ow..." I groaned. Cisco then hit it with his powers and it made him move back more. This time Amaya tried. She touched her totem and the spirit of an elephant surrounded her. She then ran towards the minotaur. She went head to head with it. The minotaur caught her by her neck though. The minotaur then slammed her down onto the ground and ripped off her totem.

"No!" She yelled. She got and went to get it but a flash of red ran by all of us and after the red flash was gone so was her totem. "No!" The minotaur grabbed her again and threw her back at us. Luckily she crashed into Hemmingway. Ok maybe it wasn't such a good thing and Amaya was ok but I'm just glad Hemmingway got hit because he was annoying. Amaya got up fairly quickly though. "Mick, torch that thing and give us cover." Mick raised his heat gun and hit the minotaur with its flame. The minotaur backed up and kept backing up. "Come on, let's go!" We all left while Amaya had to practically drag Hemmingway away from there. Once we got back into the cafe, we left Hemmingway go his own way and we grouped together.

"Great." Amaya sat down in defeat.

"Wow, that's inspiring," Charlie said in sarcasm.

"Shut up." Amaya thought for a moment. "Mick, Cisco. You two head back to the Waverider and see what we can do to stop the Minotaur and detain him. Charlie, Alex, and I will stay here and make sure everyone stays safe."

The two only nodded and left. This left us three at a table. "What happened to your totem?" I asked.

"The speedster that murdered my ex-boyfriend stole it to give to a demon." She deadpanned.

"Well when you say it like that, it sounds terrible." We just looked at Charlie. She put up her hands as if she surrendered. "Alright, that is terrible."

"Now Mallus has my totem. Now he has four out of the six totems. He is closer to killing Mallus now." Amaya put her head in her hands.

"It's not your fault Amaya. We'll get your totem back and stop Mallus." I tried to comfort her. Just then I heard a crash and yelling. We turned and saw the minotaur raging through the cafe. "How is he here?"

"I think that's the wrong question mate. I think the question should be how do we defeat him?" Charlie said.

"Back for another go are you?" Hemmingway put up his fists ready to fight him. The minotaur raised his ax and was ready to bring it down onto him. Something in me just reacted. I didn't have time to think. I just reacted. I ran and tackled Hemmingway to the side, the ax barely missing the both of us. We landed on our sides and looked up at the minotaur. The Minotaur raised his ax again but before he could bring it down Charlie and Amaya kicked him behind both of his knees. The minotaur fell to his knees but spun on them. He horizontally slashed at Charlie and Amaya but they both jumped to avoid the heavy battle-ax. The minotaur got up again and caught Charlie off guard hitting her with a back fist causing her to fly back into a table. The minotaur screamed again. I got up and jumped on his back trying to choke him out. My plan failed and the minotaur rammed me into the wall. My back exploded with pain and I coughed as the air in my lungs left. He repeated the action again and I let go and fell to my back. The minotaur turned to me and raised his ax again.

"Hey, fuzz face, smell this!" I heard Cisco yell and the minotaur stopped. He turned to Cisco slowed and didn't attack him. I got up and went over to Charlie.

"What is that?"

"Its a thurible. It gives the scent of a female minotaur. It calms him down." She stated.

"You knew?! And you didn't tell us." Alex began to get mad.

"Well, to be fair you didn't ask." All I could do is stare at her. What surprised me more was Mick coming out with a lute. He was actually good at playing it. To be honest I didn't even know he knew how. It shocked the hell out of me. That was until Hemmingway ruined it.

"Now we end this." He sneered taking out a revolver and aiming it at the minotaur.

"No!" Amaya yelled and kicked his arm up and Hemmingway shot the ceiling. This, however, the minotaur didn't like and he was back to his old rampaging self.

"I warn you I will strike a woman." He said to Amaya. Bad idea. He went to hit Amay but she caught his arm easily and then punched him square in the face. The minotaur roared and hit Mick with the back of his fist. He went flying and the lute broke.

"Mick!" The minotaur brought his ax down onto Cisco and but he moved out of the way in time.

"Everyone get behind the bar!" I screamed to the people. I threw a bottle at the minotaur to get his attention. He turned to me and I hit him wrestler style with a wooden chair. It broke but he was stunned for a full second. He swung his ax at me but I jumped behind the bar first. The ax his the wooden counter, leaving a hole in it.

"Hey! Tauro! Tauro!" Cisco pulled a red table cloth off a table and waved it. "Let's dance." The Minotaur charged at him. He went faster than Cisco expected and his horns took away the table cloth while his arm hit Cisco in the stomach. He fell back and the minotaur got up quickly. Charlie and Amaya got up and Charlie hit him with another chair.

"Try that rubbish on for size." The minotaur stumbled again while Amaya kicked him back. He took a few more steps back in front of the stage. There I saw a guitar. The only problem was I didn't know how to play the guitar.

"Mick! The guitar!" I pointed and he saw it. He grumbled and ran over to it. The minotaur moved after Mick but Charlie and I stopped him. I went to jump on his back again but in mid-air, the minotaur batted me away. I crashed into another table and began seeing stars. Charlie went low and tried to take out his knees again but he was learning and avoided her attack. Since Charlie was so low, he was able to kick her away. Luckily Mick was able to get to the guitar and started to play. The minotaur slowed again. I got up but stumbled a bit. I saw as Mick was playing Cisco helped Charlie up and Amaya was getting up as well. The minotaur wobbled a bit and began to sway minutes after. As he ended the song the minotaur fell back and fell asleep.

"Wow Mick, I didn't know you played the guitar." Amaya smiled.

"Hn." Was all he said. Amaya just laughed and looked to the rest of us.

"Come on, let's get him back to the Bureau," Amaya suggested. I took one step forward and I saw red lightning and a yellow streak. A second later everything went black.

* * *

 _My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. To the outside world, I'm an ordinary forensic scientist but with the help of my friends at S.T.A.R. Labs, I fight crime and look for other metahumans like me. Recently, my friends on a time-traveling space ship needed Team Flash, Arrow, and Supergirl to help stop a time demon named Mallus. Usually, Central City knows me as the Flash but right now I'm a Legend._

We were in the lab with Constantine. He was circling us in a drawing of some sort. Honestly, it looked demonic. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" I asked.

"Ah, don't worry mate. I usually know what I'm doing. And usually, things go as planned." He answered.

"Uh, wait usually?" Kara chimed in.

"Every now and then things have a slight tendency to go wrong love."

"By every now and then, he means a lot of the time," Sara said.

"Ok Sara, I'm with Supergirl on this one, do you really think he can give you guys your powers back?" Ava asked hesitantly. I'm glad Ava kind of agreed with me. When I first met her she seemed like a mean lady always criticizing the Legends. I mean sure they aren't your average superheroes but then they get the job done.

"Oh don't worry. If something goes wrong then we'll be too dead to care."

"Wait, too dead?!" Felicity exclaimed.

"Ok, now I'm definitely not sure about this." Kara chimed in.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Caitlin agreed.

"Too late to turn back now love," Constantine said as he finished the drawings around us.

"Oliver, what do you think?" I whispered to him.

"I think we're just going to have to trust him. This may be the only way we get your powers returned to you."

"Alright everyone, hold hands with one another." Constantine stepped on the outside of the circle he drew around us.

"Alright, now this spell calls on the power of Morpheus. It seems each of your powers manifested itself as some sort of being. I'm not sure what it will look like though. Sara, Oliver, unlike the first time we did this, I won't be going with you. All of you will be going in with each other but I can't be your guide."

"John, are you sure you know what you're doing?"Oliver asked one final time.

"Nope. Not even a little." Constantine answered. "Just get ready." We all interlocked our hands and closed our eyes. I heard Constantine begin to chant some sort of ancient words. When I opened my eyes again it looked as if we were still on the Waverider, except the John, Ava, everyone was gone. Everyone except for myself, Nate, Oliver, Sara, and Kara.

"Where are we?" Oliver asked.

"We're still on the Waverider but where is everyone else?" I answered.

"This must be the first dream," Sara said.

"Did you guys hear that?" Nate asked. I guess Sara tried to use her super hearing.

"I can't hear anything. Not even your guy's heartbeat."

"Wait, that's not right. You should be able to hear at least other people's heartbeat." Kara said puzzled.

"Maybe we can't use our powers here," I suggested. Nate started to look around again.

"Didn't you hear it that time?"

"Hear what Nate. There is nothing here but us." Sara said to him.

"No, someone is definitely here, and they're calling my name." Nate took off through the Waverider.

"Wait! Nate!" Sara called out and ran after him. Ollie followed Sara, Then I followed Ollie. Kara brought up the rear. We all stopped when we got onto the bridge. There we saw a man in a suit, with a military haircut.

"Who are you?" I asked. I looked to Nate and he seemed stunned and Sara did too. Not as much as Nate but still stunned. To be honest, the guy we were looking at looked a little mad.

"Houston 1970. I wanted to be with my wife and son, but you convinced me that was impossible." He said walking towards Nate. "You were happy that I blew the cargo door."

"I didn't want you to die," Nate said looking at this guy intensely, he looked like he was ready to cry.

"Who is this guy?" I whispered.

"That's Henry Heywood. Nate's grandfather. He was a member of the Justice Society of America. He was guarding the Spear of Destiny when he died." Sara summed up.

"You were so desperate to save your own hide, and now look at you. You're a disappointment to your team." Henry said to him as he got closer to Nate. "To your father. And you're certainly a disappointment to me." He said grabbing Nate by the collar of his shirt and straight-up punching him in the face.

"Hey!" Kara called out and took a step towards him. This surprised me, even though she barely knew him, she was ready to stand up for him.

"You think your friends can save you?" He let go of Nate and Kara went to punch him, but he caught it with ease. This shocked Kara since she kind of froze. He kicked her knee out from under her which caused her to fall to her knee and then he punched her in the face hard. She fell.

"Kara!" I yelled and went over to her. Ollie and Sara both took their go at him. They moved in sync as if they had been fighting together for years. They both moved around him, in a flurry of kicks and punches. Henry got a lucky kick in on Sara which caused her to fly back and hit the window of the captain's area on the bridge. Ollie backed up but didn't fall.

"Stop!" Nate called out to us. "He's family. He is my problem." Nate got up and face him. I looked down to Kara and she was getting up. Ollie was by Sara helping her up.

"You think you deserve these powers?" Henry went over to Nate. "You aren't even worthy of your team." He punched Nate again in the face. Kara tried to get up but I held her back.

"We can't help him. He has to do this on his own." I whispered to her.

"You made me miss EVERYTHING!" Henry yelled at Nate and punched him repeatedly. Eventually, Nate caught one of his punches and got up wobbly.

"You're right. I am a disappointment. I wish I could have saved you, but I do. This team is giving me that second chance to help the world and make things better. It's not perfect like yours or as organized. And yeah, we make mistakes, but hey sometimes we screw things up for the better." Nate stood up. "Yes, I've made mistakes. But the mistakes I've made have made me who I am today." Henry went to punch Nate one last time but Nate caught it. When Henry's fist made contact with Nate's hand it rang. He was steel. Henry smiled at Nate and lowered his fist.

"Tell my son that I love him." He said to Nate and he disappeared. He turned back around to us and smiled and turned back to normal.

"I'm the man of steel again." He smiled. We smiled back at him. Another door to the Waverider opened up and all that was on the other side was a white light. "Let's go." He walked towards the door. We all got up and went through the door. On the other side, we all walked into a fancy looking office.

"Uh, where are we?" Nate asked looking around. Kara looked confused and looked as if she was thinking. We looked around some more. It seemed to be some sort of office for a company. After a minute or so Kara looked out the window and her eyes went wide.

"This is L-Corp."

"L what?" Oliver asked in confusion.

"L-Corp. It's a science company run by Lena Luthor. It used to be called Luthor Corp before Lena took it over. She wanted it to be a force for good and to write the wrongs of her evil psycho brother who has tried to kill my cousin multiple times." Just then the doors slammed open and people with guns came in surrounding us. Nate steeled up but that was it because I didn't have my speed and Sara and Oliver already being held down by many men. Kara went to help but someone stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Supergirl." Just then a pale lady with emerald green eyes and dark brunette hair in a bun came waltzing out the door the men came in.

"Lena? What's going on?" Kara asked frantically.

"Wait you know her?" Sara asked as she struggled with the men. Some men came from behind me and kicked out my knees so I was kneeling down and I felt the cold muzzle of his gun on the back of my head.

"Yes, we're allies." Kara looked shocked.

"No, we were allies. That was until I found out the truth." Lena said harshly and very coldly.

"What are you talking about? Find out what?"

"Cut the crap, Kara. I know you're Supergirl and so I called CADMUS. Mother was very pleased to hear I was joining her." Lena motioned for her men to take Kara. Kara was brought down onto her knees and was made to look at Lena. "I'm assuming these are your friends?" Lena looked at us. Sara was being held down by four men and Oliver was being held down by six men. Both had multiple weapons pointed at them. Nate was struggling until they put a power dampener on him. I had about three guns at my back and one to the side of my head. "If you all are Kara's friends, then I leave her very soon because all she brings is pain and suffering."

"Lena, I'm sorry. I was going to tell you, I just wasn't sure..." Kara was cut off and her eyes began to tear up.

"If you could trust me? If you could trust a Luthor. You know you're a hypocrite. You speak about betrayal and hurting others and then you go and do it in spades. Look at your friends Kara." Kara just kept looking at Lena. "Look at them!" Lena motioned for her men and they began beating us. Kara looked back to us and let a tear drop down.

"No!"

"Look at them. All you're bringing them is pain and suffering for your decision."

"Kara, don't listen to her." Oliver struggled to say.

"Please, Lena leave them out of this. This is between you and me." Kara pleaded. I felt one of them hit me in the head with something hard and I fell forward. Then I felt pain in my abdomen as one of them kicked me. After a minute or so they all stopped and I saw Lena with her hand up. "Lena please, I was going to tell you. I was just trying to figure out when the best time was."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Lena walked over to her desk.

"Lena, I know you're hurt and betrayed. Just let me help you." Kara pleaded again.

"Oh, you mean like how you helped Mon-el?" Kara's face fell. "And like how you helped your poor Aunt Astra?" Kara looked down to the ground in shame. I know that face because that's the same face I made when Caitlin turned into Killer Frost and when Killer Savage on me. "You know, Supergirl, for a hero you sure do let a lot of people down."

"Lena, I know I made a mistake but just let me help you." I looked to Kara and she looked up to Lena with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Help me?" Lena laughed sort of in a deranged way. She then got really serious. "You DID this to me." Lena then pulled out a revolver from her desk and the inside of it glowed green. I looked at Oliver and Sara and Nate. We all knew what it was. It was kryptonite.

"Lena please don't do this." It wasn't Kara that pleaded though. It was from Sara. "She's a good person. She kept that secret from you for the same reason we keep our identities a secret. To protect the ones we love."

"Lena trust us. Kara wouldn't want to hurt anyone." I tried to help.

"Lena, I have a son," Oliver stated. This got Lena's attention but the gun was still pointed at Kara. "I want my identity to be secret because if my enemies found out who I was they would all target him to get to me. I kept my secret from the people that I love to protect them and that's what Kara was doing with you." Lena stopped and stared at Oliver in shock.

"We stand by Kara through whatever actions she's done because she's stood by us when we've made mistakes." Nate chimed in. "Mistakes mean you've screwed up and that's ok because sometimes we screw things up for the better." She looked to each one of us and was beginning to look scared.

"Guys, it ok," Kara spoke and she looked at Lena. "I knew this would be the consequences of my actions but I want this before whatever happens." She stood up and looked, Lena straight in the eye. "You have found out the whole truth about me and now thankfully you won't have to ever again. I have been lying to you and kept you at a distance because I wanted to keep you out of it, but now I think I could have been better if I had looked straight into your eyes and told you the whole truth from the start. If I had I wouldn't have to stand before you as a liar and a failure telling you all of this." Kara took slow and smooth steps towards Lena. "But before you kill me I want to impart this much truth to you, Lena." Lena was shaking and lowering the revolver from Kara's forehead. Kara took this chance to hug Lena. "You don't ever have to forgive me, but know this. Whatever you do from here on out, no matter what you will always be my best friend and I will love you always." At this Lena dropped the revolver and hugged Kara back tightly. Lena cried into Kara's shoulder. The men then disappeared along with Lena and the door we originally went through glowed white. "I'm sorry." She said to all of us.

"It's ok Kara. We've had worse." Oliver said.

"But I made a mistake that caused all of you to get hurt." Kara let more tears drop.

"Kara when you do this job. When you do this, you're going to make mistakes. I've made mistakes." I said remembering that night on the rooftop with Oliver when I first got my powers.

"But the good you do will far outweigh the bad," Sara added.

"But what if Lena was right. What if all I bring is pain and suffering. I'm just not sure I'm like you guys. I'm not sure if I can be human." Kara said wiping her tears from her cheek.

"You can be better. Because you inspire people in a way not even we can. You watch over your city just like us. Like a guardian angel and making a difference." Oliver continued.

"Saving people. Inspiring people to be like Supergirl." Nate finished. Kara smiled slightly and wrapped all of us up in a hug. Once we let go we all went through. Sara, Oliver, and Nate went first. Kara stopped for a second and looked back to Lena's office.

"Come on." I smiled lightly and we both walked through the portal.

On the other side was my old home where I grew up. I remembered everything that happened there. Thawne killing my mother. Zoom murdering my father. Eventually, Kara and I found Ollie Sara and Nate.

"There you guys are," Nate said happily.

"My powers are back!" Kara exclaimed in joy as she hovered a few inches in the air.

"Ok two down. Whose dream world is this?" Sara asked.

"Mine," I said looking out the window seeing the one face I hated. Eobard Thawne. I remembered everything he had put me through and was instantly filled with rage. I didn't have my speed but even before Kara could grab me I ran outside and picked Thawne up by his suit and punched him. Once he laid before me on the ground I punch him repeatedly in the face. "THIS is for EVERYTHING YOU put me through!" I yelled at him. It only took Kara lifting me off of him to get me to stop. She just held me up by the back of my suit.

"Pfft. Knew you didn't have it in you Allen." He laughed at me and wiped himself off like what I did to him is nothing. "Ms. Lance, always a pleasure to see you again." He greeted her. This time Sara punched him in the face, but she stopped after one. "Heh, always a pleasure."

"What do you knew Thawne?" I asked him as Kara set me down but held on to me.

"Knew you couldn't kill me." He answered and smiled at me. "You know what, let's make this easy for you Allen." He used his speed to move everyone around in a second. I was free from Kara's grip but the four of them were chained together. Even Kara couldn't break the chains. Or she wasn't meant to. Either way, Thawne stood a few feet away from me and I had a gun in my hand. "Kill me." Was all he said. I glared at him.

"No tricks?" I asked eyeing him.

"Nope. You shoot me and you all can move on with your miserable lives." He said to me and raised his arms. I raised the gun and pointed it at him. I moved my index finger to pull the trigger but Sara yelled.

"Don't do it!" She yelled.

"Why shouldn't I?" I kept my eye on Thawne but my ears turned their attention to Sara.

"Because he's not worth it Barry. If you kill him it won't make you feel better." She shouted at me. "If you pull that trigger he wins and nothing would change. You're not a killer."

"Listen to her Barry. Take it from the two people who have killed before. It doesn't make anyone feel better and it doesn't change anything. Put the gun down." Oliver agreed with Sara.

"Come on Allen. You're gonna listen to the two people here who have killed the most?" Thawne yelled to me. I wanted to squeeze the trigger so badly but Sara began speaking again.

"Believe me, Barry. I've wanted nothing more to kill Damien Darhk for killing my sister but I realize now that killing him won't bring her back and it's not what she would have wanted. You shooting and killing Thawne. Would the person you're doing this for want that for you?" I thought about my mom and my dad. I knew deep down she was right and my mom and dad would never want me to kill anyone. I lowered the gun and looked to Thawne.

"I don't need to kill you." I smiled slightly. "I have what I want and I know what I need to do." I went over to my friends and saw the lock on the chains. I took the gun and shot the lock releasing my friends. I looked back to Thawne and saw him begin to get angry. He began to vibrate and his eyes turned red.

"Fine. If you won't kill, then I will." Eobard ran towards me but I caught him in my hand. He continued to vibrate but his form changed into mine. He turned into me and I was staring at my own face. It smiled at me and nodded and lightning surrounded me then and I felt the speed force within me charge up like it never has before. I could feel I was faster now than I was before. I turned to my friends and saw them smiling at me.

"That's three down. Now only me and Sara left." Ollie said and saw the entrance to my house glow.

I ran over to it first because I was the fastest. Kara was a few seconds after me. We then just stood there waiting for the other three to arrive. Eventually, the rest came through and the portal closed.

"Just a reminder. Super speed. We don't have it." Ollie said again. Kara and I just shrugged at each other and smiled.

"Uh, where are we?" Kara asked.

"Looks like the old Queen Mansion," Sara said looking around.

"This is where you use to live Oliver?" Kara asked in astonishment. Oliver only nodded.

"Yeah, this definitely beats your loft, Kara," I said looking around as well.

"Hey! That place is rent-controlled." Kara defended.

"Oliver!" We heard a high pitched voice say. "Welcome home." A short blonde-haired woman came down and greeted him. She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

"Mom?" He asked in shock.

"Dude that's your mom?" Nate asked. "She's hot." Sara smacked him in the back of the head.

"Sara! It's so good to see you!" His mom went over and hugged Sara. She then looked to me, Kara, and Nate. We look at each other and realized how ridiculous we must look. We were all in our superhero suits. "You must be friends of Oliver and Sara. Nice to meet you I'm Moira." She held out her hand and I shook it.

"Mom, these are Kara, Barry, and Nate." He said and gestured to each of us respectively.

"It's very lovely to meet you all and nice to see some familiar faces again too." She went back over to Oliver and put an arm on his shoulder. "Oliver, Laurel and Tommy are in the other room waiting for you."

"Thanks, mom." He hugged her tightly and my guess is that he didn't want to let go. I couldn't blame him though. If anyone of us could hug someone we lost, we wouldn't want to let got either. Oliver let go and gave a sigh along with a small smile. We turned to go find Laurel and Tommy to find Sara already gone. No doubt to find Laurel. Oliver walked past his mom and the rest of us followed. We found Laurel in her Black Canary suit and Tommy in his Earth-X Prometheus suit. Sara was on her knees with her hands bound behind her back and she was gagged. She struggled but then Laurel put a gun to the back of her head.

"Sara!" Oliver went to get her but a voice stopped him.

"Now, now kid. This seems very familiar doesn't it Sara?" A grumbly voice said. A man in a mask that was half black and half orange came out. "Deathstroke," Oliver growled.

"Deathstroke?" Kara asked in disbelief. "What kind of name is that?"

"Your biggest weakness is a rock," I whispered to her.

"Touche." She whispered back.

"Let my Captain go," Nate growled and tried to steel up but couldn't. Kara jumped in the air but fell. We looked around and saw power dampening rods coming out of the ground around us. Laurel handed the gun to Deathstroke and then pulled out another gun. Tommy, on the other hand, had a bow and drew on multiple arrows on it.

"Now kid. You have ten seconds to decide who lives and who dies. If you don't choose I kill everyone here starting with Sara here." He pressed the gun to her head. "You can watch her die again." We all looked to Oliver, although he had a solemn look on his face. He walked to Deathstroke very slowly and stopped only a foot in front of him.

"I chose me. I chose to die." He said. "I made this mistake twice now. It's time I right my wrongs. I won't let it happen again." Death tilted his head and took off his mask.

"The first time you let Shado die. The second time your mother paid the ultimate sacrifice for your cowardness. Now this time when you die, what will be left. These pathetic excuses for heroes."

"No, these people here are the reason the world is so bright. I'm ready to die if that means they can live and inspire people." Oliver defended us.

"Are you really ready to lose everything? Your son? The love of your life? Your friends?"

"Yes! Yes, I am." Oliver said confidently. "I know my friends here can bring the light out in others. That they are the best of us and if I let them die then the world is doomed. I have a legacy and I know that if I die the world will be in the good hands. I'm ready." Deathstroke smiled devilishly.

"Very well kid. See you in hell." Deathstroke pulled the trigger and we all heard a bang. A bright light surrounded all of us. When it dimmed we were all standing next to each other. We looked around and tried our powers again. We all had our powers except Oliver and Sara. Oliver had a quiver full of arrows and his bow. This must have been Sara's dream and our final dream before we went back to reality. I turned to Oliver.

"Was what you said to Deathstroke true?" Oliver nodded at me.

"Yes. I would do anything to make sure all of you survived. You and Kara are the best of us and Sara and Nate protect the timeline. Something not even the three of us can do. I know that if I die the world will be in safer hands than it ever was in mine." We all smiled at him.

"Aw look at you being a total softie." Nate lightly hit him.

"Yeah don't tell anyone." Oliver looked down and smiled.

"Come on." Kara smiled and hugged him. The rest of us did so as well. Once we let go of each other we looked around.

"So Captain, where are we?" Nate asked.

"I don't know." Sara looked around. We were in someone's house or apartment. I couldn't tell. She noticed something and then another version of herself came in through the window. A man appeared before us frightened of her other version of herself. Sara took a step back.

"Sara, what is this?" Kara asked almost frightened.

"This was a mission from the League of Assassins." She looked. We all watched as the man pleaded to the other version of Sara.

"Please, Ra's Al Ghul will never know you let me live." The other version of Sara didn't even acknowledge him. She just threw a knife at the man which it embedded itself into his abdomen. A little girl then came running out to the man.

"Daddy!" The little girl held her dying father's hand. The girl then looked up at the other version of Sara. Our Sara looked at us.

"You killed that man in cold blood?" Kara asked in disbelief.

"It was a mission from the League. I couldn't refuse." Sara tried to defend herself. "Believe me it's not something I'm proud of." The scene then changed. We were in Star City in an alley. A girl from Big Belly Burgers was taking out the trash when two men jumped her. Then another version of Sara jumped down from somewhere. This Sara was feral. More animalistic than I had ever seen her before. She killed the two men and then turned to the girl and choked her until the police showed up. "What the hell was that?"

"That was the blood lust I had and still do. It's not as apparent anymore with some help from the League but I managed to get it under control." Sara said. And then there before us stood Nora Darhk.

"Sara Lance." Was all she said. We all stepped in front of Sara to block Nora's view of her. Unfortunately, Nora was more powerful here than in the real world. She easily threw Kara and Nate across the alley each into the side walls. Oliver and I were both pushed behind Sara and we fell onto our backs. I looked up and saw Nora approaching Sara. I went to get up when Nora's hand flicked up and I was held down by an invisible force with everyone else. "You're a killer Sara Lance. You can't change that. Want to know why the death totem was on Lian Yu in the first place. It was for you to find and wield. Once a killer, always a killer."

"Don't listen to here Sara!" Nate yelled but was silence by Nora. She held up her hand and made it a fist in a quick motion. Nate gasped and then couldn't speak but as soon as he did it I felt the air leave my lungs. I couldn't speak either. All I could do was sit there and watch as Nora tried to turn my friend into something she's not.

"You're an instrument of death Sara Lance. Join Mallus and we will rule the multiverse. You were meant for the death totem. Everywhere you've been all you leave is death and suffering in your wake. Join Mallus and you can change that." Nora said to Sara. Sara was looking down at the ground and I couldn't exactly see the expression on her face. "Your friends cannot help you. Join Mallus." Nora held her hand out for Sara to take it. I watched as Sara lift her head. She looked over to Kara and then over to Nate. She then looked back to me and Oliver. "They cannot save you. They cannot help you. Mallus can. He can bring back whoever you want. He can even bring back your sister." That plucked a string somewhere in Sara's heart. Sara began lifting her hand to Nora. She then stopped mere inches away from Nora's hand.

"No." Sara looked up at Nora. "Laurel wouldn't want me to do this. I know what Laurel would want and this isn't it. She'd want me to live a happy and peaceful life. She wouldn't want to be brought back. She believed in me. No matter what I did or have done she believed in me. You can tell Mallus I send my regards." She sneered at Nora and pushed Nora away. She flew back and the force pushing me down became nonexistent. I got up and we all went over to Sara. She looked to us all. "Listen, I know I have killed. Ollie knows it better than anyone. We're not proud of it. We didn't want to do it but at the time it was the only way for us to get here."

"I don't like the fact that you killed but you did it to save others." Kara began.

"What you did in your past doesn't matter anymore. It's what you're doing in the present that matters and what you're doing right now is being a legend." I said.

"Captain, you've said it thousand times over. The Legends are outcasts and misfits and we're proud of it. We screw things up for the better. We make mistakes but we fix things. Our slates aren't exactly squeaky clean either but it doesn't matter. Who you are now is what matters the most and what you are now is Captain of the Waverider and Leader of the Legends. You're the White Canary." Nate finished. Sara smiled and a bright white light took over. I closed my eyes to shield myself from the bright light. When I opened my eyes again we were back in the lab of the Waverider. I looked around and saw everyone was back.

"Did it work?" Felicity asked.

"Heck yeah, it did!" Nate shouted as he turned into the man of steel.

"Yes!" Felicity hugged Ollie and Ava and Sara hugged each other as well. We were all celebrating until Amaya came running into the lab.

"There you all are. We have some news." Amaya went back out onto the bridge and we all followed her. She brought a picture up of the minotaur and leaned against the war table. "Mallus now has my totem and he bringing magical fugitives to help him." Kara then looked around and had a puzzled face.

"Wait, where's Alex? Is she in the medbay?"

"That's the other thing I needed to tell you. Thawne took Alex."

* * *

 **Sorry, this update took a while. But at least it wasn't as long as the last one. Until next time.**


End file.
